Call Me, Beep Me
by nic98ole
Summary: "You're kind of a nerd and you kind of need a release, man," James said, shoving the card into Logan's face more and more with a smirk on his face. "Trust me, you won't regret it. One call will change your life." Cargan.
1. Chapter 1

"You're kind of a nerd and you kind of need a release, man," James said, shoving the card into his friend's face more and more. Logan swatted the hand away, his cheeks flushed scarlet red in embarrassment.

"I don't need to call a _phone sex line_. I'm busy, I have too much _dignity _for that and _get it out of my face, James!_" Logan snapped, yanking his text book on a 'focused and detailed look into biochemistry' closer to his face. He felt the card jabbing into his cheek a few seconds later, the brunet giving an annoyed grunt and shoving James' hand away again. "Why do you even _have _a card for phone sex? Does _Kendall _know about this?"

James scoffed. "Oh please, we _both _made a call. Our guy was a dirty freak, grunting how he wanted to take both of us in that tight hole of his-"

"_I don't need to hear this!_" Logan screeched and turned his body away from his friend laughing on the couch beside him. Logan buried his nose into the print of the pages, in hopes that maybe James would get the picture and let him study for the night. After all, that medical degree wasn't going to be handed to him. Yet James threw an arm around him and yanked him into his body, a laugh sounding from the taller brunet's throat.

"Come _on_, Logan. When's the last time you even _had _sex? And I don't mean with your hand."

"I-I don't masturbate! I don't need to, I'm not some _pervert _like you are!" Logan snapped, cheeks flushed hot as James raised a doubtful eyebrow. "I-I don't!"

"All I'm saying is that you _really _need to get laid. You're just so uptight, me and Kendall think you're just going to explode from all that sexual tension bottled up," James responded simply and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks for being such _good _friends but I don't need some booty call. Unless that person on the other line knows something about configurational isomers, I'm not calling them. Not ever. So just take your stupid card and go back to your place with Kendall. I have some reading to do," Logan said and broke away from James' grasp on him. The medical major rose onto his feet, hugging his textbook tight to his chest as he moved into the kitchen for a little snack. He opened the fridge, glancing around the shelves and pulled out a juicy red apple. He turned on his heel, stumbling back into the refrigerator door at seeing James standing right behind him with card between his fingers.

"Give them a call. It's easy and they'll give you someone you want to talk to."

"James, I don't want to talk to _anyone_. I'm _fine_," Logan said through gritted teeth and James placed the card on the counter.

"Trust me, you won't regret it," James said with a smirk and a wink, strolling out of the kitchen and letting himself out of Logan's tiny apartment. Logan stared at his closed door before taking a nervous bite out of his apple. The juice of the fruit dribbled over his lips, his other arm clutching the textbook tighter to his chest as he stared at the card on the countertop surface. Logan shook his head, he wasn't contemplating _calling _them. Absolutely not, Logan Mitchell was a respectable and responsible college student. He wasn't a thing like Kendall or James, he knew how to control his sexual appetite and he didn't need to resort to such _desperate _measures.

Even if he hadn't got laid in a _pretty long _time.

Come to think of it, he didn't remember the last time he and his ex had sex. . .he didn't even remember _having _sex with his ex, that was probably why they broke up in the first place. . .

He really _was _uptight but he wasn't here to fuck like animals like Kendall and James were! And _definitely _not going to call a _phone sex line_. Absolutely not! That's so degrading!

. . .But Logan was curious.

* * *

The card remained on the counter and every time he would walk into the kitchen to grab another snack or some water or a napkin to wipe his mouth, the card would be sitting there. Waiting for him to take it and look, he didn't even read what the card said. Logan would always stare at the item in question before either leaving the kitchen because he forgot the reason he came in there or grab what he came into the kitchen for. Logan only tried to keep his curiosity tamed, what could he find in a phone sex operator? What could they even _do _for him when he didn't need, nor _want_, any release?

Logan was trying to ask himself just what was he doing as he sat down on the couch with phone in his hand and card in the other, his eyes scanning over the text of the card with his lips curled.

_PalmWoods_

_Your dirty little secret's safe with us ;)_

_1-855-810-9542_

Logan felt like a pervert just from _holding _the stupid thing, the dial tone ringing in his ear and his heart thumping wild in his chest.

"_Hello?_" a woman answered and Logan gave a startled choke sound, cheeks hot red. "_Hello? This isn't a prank, is it?_"

"Uh-I-I'm just-I"

"_Are you here for PalmWoods Phone Escort line?_" she asked and Logan nodded his head, mentally slapping himself at the fact that the woman couldn't even see him nod his head so he quickly blurted out 'yes'. "_Okay, good. Are you a first time caller or do you already have your model's name to make a request?_"

"I'm uh, I'm new. New caller," Logan said and heard the woman give a light laugh, not mocking but flirty and rather intrigued.

"_We love getting new callers_," she purred and Logan already felt his dick give a twitch in his gray sweats. "_Do you know how phone sex works?_"

"Uh. . .yes?"

"_You're at least eighteen right?_"

"I'm twenty-two."

"_You have such a nervous voice, friends gave you the number?_" she asked with a light tone and Logan blushed.

"I-Is this part of the phone sex?" Logan asked and she laughed again.

"_No, honey. I'm a matchmaker, I'm just asking a few questions so I can give you a model that will take care of all your urges. Now, do you like boys or girls? If you want both, it's going to be extra._"

Logan bit his lip. He wasn't going to spend a fortune on this at all so he mumbled, "Boys."

"_Okay, like accents? Or do you speak any foreign languages?_"

"I uh. . .I took Spanish in high school so-"

"_Spanish, got it. Any fetishes? Rape fetish, BDSM?_"

"N-No!"

"_Easy, easy. Not all of our models are into that so I have to ask. No fetishes._"

"W-Well I. . .I like biting. And touching." Logan pursed his lips tight, that was _so _stupid. He was having phone sex, how was he supposed to _touch _and _bite?_ The matchmaker hummed.

"_Okay, touching and biting. . .I think I might have the perfect person for you. He's new and he knows how to treat a guy,_" she said with a little giggle and Logan only gave a nervous swallow. His mouth became unbearably dry and his body began to shake as the matchmaker began to hum a little tune. "_Now, let's get into payment. Our cheapest amount of time is ten minutes and that's for fifteen dollars. Then we have fifteen minutes for $22.50, twenty minutes for $29.50 and we're running a thirty minute special for forty dollars. I can also offer two guys for ten minutes and that will be for twenty five dollars and if you go over your selected amount of minutes, your card will be charged two dollars every minute. But, your model will give you a two minute warning._"

"H-How long do I need?"

"_How long does it take for you to get off?_"

Logan's cheeks flushed, he wasn't sure if he could even _go _through with this. But she already had the person in mind and Logan was just so damn curious and he was already starting to get hard and will have to wank off anyways so. "I guess we can go with. . .twenty minutes?"

"_Twenty? Okay. Card please?_"

Logan rattled off the card information, only hoping that he didn't just scam himself and his mind grew more frazzled in nerves. "T-This isn't going to come out weird on my bank statement, right?" Logan asked and there was a slight pause. Most likely the woman thinking 'who _cares?_' but Logan did. Cared about the person that did bank statements reading about how one Hortense Mitchell made a booty call at around 10:36 at night.

"_We're discreet with billing information, don't worry. And we won't surprise you with any hidden fees __either. You're being billed for $29.50 and will be asked if you want to be billed two dollars per minute if you go over, okay?_"

". . .Okay. . .so. . ."

"_Would you like to be called back at this number? Or would you like to give us another number for your model to call you at?_"

"W-What?"

"_I thought you knew how phone sex works._"

"I-I-"

"_This is just the business part of phone sex. Taking your credit card and checking your preferences. Then when your model is available, we have them call __**you**__. Got it?_"

"Got it. . .he can call me at this number."

"_Good. Thank you for your services and your model should call back in no less than one hour,_" she said and before Logan could get the chance to ask if the model _didn't _call back, the woman hanged up the phone. Logan sat there on his couch, feeling stupid and feeling jipped, only hoping that James didn't give him a faulty number and he just handed his credit card number out to some crackpot or identity thief. Logan sighed and placed his phone on the table, raising his hands to his forehead and let out a deep breath. He just needed to relax, it's just a little phone call. He didn't need to freak out so much over this. Just focus back on his homework and studying and being a responsible college student.

That was all he had to do.

For now.

* * *

It was at 11:10pm that his phone began to ring and Logan jumped in his spot, his textbook and notes flying everywhere as he made a mad grab for his phone and answered it. He placed it to his ear, swallowing down his last bit of nerves as he shuddered out a 'Hello?'.

"_Hi there,_" the voice was rich and playful, _definitely sexy_, but Logan didn't detect a Spanish accent. Logan scratched the back of his neck, looking around his living room as he tried to find the words.

"I-I never did this before," Logan said and the voice gave a little chuckle.

"_I've heard._" Duh, the matchmaker already told this. . .guy.

"Uh, what's your name?" Logan asked and then bit his lower lip. He _really _didn't know how to do phone sex, was that even allowed to ask for the model's name? But they laughed anyways.

"_You're really cute, you know that? My name is Carlos, shy guy. What's yours?_"

"L-Logan. It's nice to meet you."

"_Nice to meet you too. What's a gentleman like you calling a number for phone sex?_"

"I, my stupid friend gave me the number but I didn't want to call it but-"

"_Curiosity got the best of you?_" Carlos asked and Logan mumbled a 'yes'. "_That usually happens. Your friend shy like you?_"

"No, he's not. Him and his boyfriend are really out there. I'm more. . .well, I'm more responsible."

"_You don't have a wild side to you, Logan?_" Carlos asked and Logan bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .I. . .I don't-I-" Logan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"_It's okay, really. We don't __**have **__to have phone sex if you're not comfortable, this call is supposed to be fun for you. What do you want to talk about?_" Carlos asked and Logan gave a small smile. He appreciated that, though he didn't pay money to just _talk_.

"Uh. . .what do you look like?"

"_Whatever you want me to be, Logie_."

That got Logan throbbing again and he gulped. Carlos gave another playful chuckle. "_But I'll give you little details. Tan skin, brown eyes. I got a little birthmark right by my lips and my lips are nice and soft._"

"Nice and soft. . ." Logan repeated and heard Carlos hum.

"_Yeah. . .perfect for kissing. . .bet they'd feel great around your cock._"

Logan gave another choked sound, large bump growing in his sweats as he heard Carlos chuckle. "_Sorry, too fast?_"

"N-No. . .I liked that."

"_You want me to go down on you, Logan? Swallow that big cock of yours?_"

Logan roughly squeezed at the hard-on in his sweats, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth as he gave a whimper at the thought. He tried to imagine Carlos' face based on all that he told him, still not putting together all of puzzle pieces but only picturing those soft lips and that small birthmark by the tip of his dick. "_Tell me what you want me to do, Logie. Want me to bite around the head of it, I know you like biting._"

"Yesyesyes," Logan rattled, his hands pulling and tugging on his dick through his sweats, feeling his heart thud hard against his chest as Carlos moaned.

"_Mm, let me suck it, baby. __Get your dick out for me, Logie. So I can get you nice and wet,_" Carlos purred and Logan tucked the phone in between his shoulder and the side of his head, grabbing onto the brim of his sweats and boxers to shimmy out of them. The clothing pooled around his ankles, his cock standing full and erect as Logan wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh. "_Stroking yourself for me, Logie?_"

"U-Uh-huh."

"_Mmm, wanna trace my tongue down your dick from top to bottom,_" Carlos moaned, giving a weak gasp into the phone and Logan squeezed the shaft tight. He pulsed in his hand, hot and thumbed at the slit leaking with pre-come. "_Tell me what you want, Logie~_"

"I-I want you to bite around the head, t-tongue the slit-"

"_Mmm, I like that,_" Carlos whispered, his mouth making a sort of popping noise before humming and giving a pleasured, muffled moan. Logan moaned in unison, closing his eyes and picturing plush rips sucking eagerly at the tip of his dick, only pausing for a moment to let the flatness of his tongue push against the slit and taste Logan's essence. "_You taste so good, Papi._"

"P-_Papi?_"

"_Don't like?_"

"I like."

"_You're such a dirty little boy, Logan. Knew you had a wild side,_" Carlos said, Logan almost could hear the smile in his voice. "_I'd like it if you take my head and hold me still, fuck my mouth quick and fast._"

"Watch my dick slide between those soft lips," Logan grunted, his mouth speaking the words faster than he could even comprehend and Carlos moaned.

"_Yes Papi, yes __**yes**__. Make me take it all. Get it all the way to the back of my throat_," Carlos panted and Logan bucked up into his hand, biting on his lower lip so hard he felt like his teeth would break through the skin and cause him to bleed. "_You're making me __**so **__hot right now, Papi. Wish you were here with me right now so I can lick and bite around your thighs before I suck your dick again. I'm __**so **__ready to have sex with you, want you here with me __**so bad**__._"

"U-_uh-huh~_" Logan shuddered, trying to hold tight to the base of his cock. He didn't want to come yet, not when there was so much time left and Logan couldn't come with Carlos sounding _so _into it. Carlos gave another breathy moan into the phone.

"_I'm fingering myself right now. Want that big cock inside of me right so bad, Papi_," Carlos panted and Logan's body twitched at the thought of on the other line, Carlos was getting off of _him_. He gulped, licking his suddenly dry lips as his hand gave a few quick tugs.

"I want to bite you first. I want to bite around your thighs before I fuck you," Logan said, cheeks rather red with embarrassment but he couldn't stop talking. "A-And I want to lick right around your hole, finger it and watch how tight you squeeze around me."

"_**Oh, Papi~me haces tan caliente**__,_" Carlos moaned and yep, there was that Spanish. Carlos' tongue was so fluent, so perfect in speaking and it only made Logan more turned on. A Latino with gorgeous tan skin and a beautiful birthmark right beside those plush lips, watching Logan with big brown eyes as the brunet fingered him. "_I'm so tight, it's so hard to get my fingers in._"

"Get two of them inside for me," Logan panted and Carlos gasped, moaning and giving a low growl in his throat.

"_I got three fingers in me, Papi. Wanna stretch myself nice and wide for you, need you so **bad~**_" Carlos grunted and Logan moaned at the thought. Carlos on his knees in front of him, looking at him with lusting brown eyes, puckered hole nice and spread just for Logan. "_How do you want me, Papi? I'll get on my knees for you, with my ass high in the air so you can fuck me into the mattress._"

"I want you to ride me," Logan panted and Carlos cooed.

"_I like riding,_" Carlos said, voice an octave lower than it usually was before it rose to a pleasured squeak. Logan could swear he heard the low hum of a vibrator on the other side, but figured that Carlos was able to use toys to help him get off to the client's words. Carlos was fucking himself with a vibrator imagining it was Logan.

That had to be the _hottest _thing Logan could think of. Carlos didn't even have any idea what Logan looked like.

"I want you to grab my hair, pull on it when you ride me. . .my _brown _hair," Logan felt like he had to mention and Carlos gave another coo.

"_I have a thing for brunets Papi. Oh, __**fuck you feel so good**_. _Clutching your hair so tight, need help bouncing on your lap, Papi._"

Logan raised the hand that wasn't already developing a vice like grip around his dick to pull at his hair, closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth. "Harder, baby. Pull harder," Logan panted and Carlos began to make a slew of sobs and pants, wet and hot with voice breathing hoarse over the mouthpiece of the phone. "T-That's it, baby. Work for it faster, _fasterbaby_."

"_Fuckfuckfuck, te sientes tan bien dentro de mí, eres tan jodidamente grande_," Carlos sobbed, 'ahs' and 'ohs' falling from his mouth and slurred together into one long pleasured noise. And okay, Logan wasn't the _best _in Spanish but that was still _so hot_. Logan's hand was moving faster and faster over the sensitive flesh, the sound of Carlos panting in one ear and wet skin sliding up and down in a sloppy motion floating in his other ear. Logan's fingertips went down lower just a bit, wet pads of his fingers rubbing against the taut skin underneath the sac, toes curling at the feel and he could only wonder if Carlos' toes were curling at how fast he was fucking himself on that vibrator of his. "_Y-You like this, Papi? I'm such a slut for your cock, Papi~fuckfuckyesyes!_"

"You're so _tight_, baby. So _warm and tight_," Logan panted, squeezing around the head of his cock and trying to will himself from coming too soon. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to get his money's worth for doing this and this felt _so good_, he didn't want it to end. Logan heard Carlos give a weak moan, the man sounding like he was about ready to come undone on the other line.

"_P-__**Papi, I'm so close**_."

"Me too, baby. I-I'm gonna come," Logan grunted and heard Carlos breath in deep.

"_Do it on my face, Papi. I want it all over my face, come on me, Papi __**please**__._"

"Oh _fuck, Carlos!_" Logan shouted, his head jolting back and hitting the back of the couch cushion as his orgasm ripped through his body and hot fluid spilled over his fist. His chest heaved, animalistic grunts tore from his mouth as his lower half twitched and the semen rolled over his fingers and working fist. He knew he got some onto the couch, hot substance rolling down his thighs as he tried to catch his breath and loosen his hold. "_Oh __**Papi~**__you taste so good. Love getting it all over my face,_" Carlos moaned and Logan sucked a few breaths.

"Come on, Carlos. Come for me now," Logan said, voice soft and low with mind in a haze. Carlos was whimpering on the other line as Logan blew a soft stream of air over the mouthpiece. "Know what I want to do?"

"_W-What, Papi?_"

"I want to push you on your back, spread your legs and _devour _your ass. Taste that hole my dick was in," Logan purred, mind going into mush. It felt like he could almost taste the sweat on his tongue, Carlos moaning in pleasure at the visual that began to turn into cut off and quick squeaks.

"I-_I'mcomingoh__**god Logan!**_" Carlos cried out, voice cracking and heavy pants sounded in Logan's ear. The brunet waited for the model to come down from his high, contemplating if he should get up and try to clean the drying semen off his thighs and scrub his couch clean too before Carlos gave a light coo, sounding like a dove. "_That was so good, Logie._"

"Y-Yeah," Logan said and bit his lower lip. "How much time do we have left?"

"_Hmm. . . four, maybe five minutes. Not enough time for a round two,_" Carlos said and Logan gulped.

"I just. . .wanted to have a little bit more time to talk to you."

". . ._Really?_"

"Y-Yeah. I mean. . .I. . .I don't know, I just want to talk to you a little bit more before you have to go."

". . ._What you want to talk about? I can't disclose anything personal._"

"Uh. . .do you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a little laugh.

"_If I had a dollar every time a client asked me that, I'd be rich. No, Logan. I'm single. Don't think a boyfriend would appreciate me whispering all the dirty little things I want to do with a stranger instead of him_."

"O-Oh, right."

"_Are you seeing someone?_"

"No. . .I've been single for a while."

"_A gentleman like you single? Such a waste. But I'm sure you'll find someone, lucky guy is going to have a __**hell **__of a time in bed with you._"

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Logan said, his cheeks tinting rose red. He wasn't sure if he'd do this in person, grunt out all of the slurs and obscenities in his lover's ear he said tonight. Matter of fact, if anything he'd probably be _terrible _in bed, not like Logan was the most exciting person after all.

"_Two minutes left. Is this goodbye, or are we going to go into overtime?_" Carlos asked and Logan bit his lower lip. If anything, he'd want to talk to Carlos for another _hour_. An hour was sixty minutes and Logan being charged two dollars per minute. . .almost _$150_ down the drain from talking to Carlos.

"N-No, I need to get off. There's too many things I want to talk about with you and I don't have that money right now. . .can I call you again?"

"_If you got the money, I'm always waiting_," Carlos said and Logan swallowed. "_Goodbye, Papi. I'll miss you._"

"B-Bye, Carlos," Logan stuttered out, hearing the phone call disconnect. He pulled his phone away from the side of his cheek, staring at it before he pressed the red button and placed his phone onto the coffee table in front of him. Logan stood to his feet, semen crusting over his thighs and making Logan realize how absolutely _filthy _he was. His shirt was stuck to his skin held on by sweat, Logan pulling his boxers and his sweats back up to settle on his hips. A quick wash up was in order before he could clean up his mess of paperwork and head to bed.

And once everything was washed, scrubbed, picked up and cleaned with the lights clicking off in the tiny apartment, Logan shuffled off to bed and crawled underneath the covers. He tried to close his eyes, tried to go to sleep and have his mind store all of the information he learned for class.

But all he could hear was Carlos' voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear, soft and sweet or in that husky growl.

A voice Logan would be stupid to say he fell in love with.

* * *

_This really came out of nowhere but really its just because I needed cargan phone sex smut and bridget agreed buh-bye_.

_(And there will be a part two)_


	2. Chapter 2

Logan didn't think he was pathetic. . .or at least, he didn't think he was _extremely _pathetic, but he liked to think that this was normal. Or at least, he was trying to convince himself that spending around a hundred dollars every two weeks to talk to a phone sex operator was something completely healthy and normal. Not like anyone would know about it other than that person that puts together his phone bill and see his long calls with Carlos or that person that does bank statements and sees PalmWoods taking out the hefty sums. Oh, and maybe his neighbors in the tiny apartment building knew _something _was up since Logan would manage to let a scream of pleasure or Carlos' name fall from his mouth.

Everyone was being a lot nicer to him in his apartment building ever since he started calling and having phone sex with Carlos, Logan only assuming because they assumed he was finally getting some, he wasn't such a stuck up prude anymore and they can do whatever they want.

Nevertheless, Logan tried to not have all the conversations be sex. He tried to get to know as much as Carlos would allow him too, which Logan understood. From what Logan could learn, Carlos was around his age. Maybe twenty-one, twenty-two, he wasn't sure but he knew the Latino was young. Second was that Carlos didn't have a boyfriend, but the hook ups he had in high school always loved it when he talked dirty to them so he decided to make some money off of his rich voice. And third was that it wasn't going to be forever, just something on the side along with his other job that Carlos wouldn't tell Logan. Maybe to keep Logan from looking for him and the two of them meeting, Logan didn't really know but it made him feel a bit comfortable that Carlos had something more to look forward to than to talk with perverts like him over the phone.

Carlos could call Logan a gentleman all he wanted, Logan still felt like a pervert with his hand wrapped around his dick and heavily breathing into the mouthpiece of his phone.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when James and Kendall decided to drop by Logan's place and take him out for some lunch. It's been a while since Logan seen Kendall, usually the blond would be just as busy in studies like he was. Kendall was pursuing a degree in law, maybe planning on transferring to Harvard, maybe go international but the blond knew how to have fun too. He never got stressed out over schoolwork and exams like Logan did, Kendall always knew how to keep a cool head. Logan was always the more neurotic bunch out of the three anyways, but he always had to admire how the blond could juggle leisure, class, exams and studying.

And James.

James _used_ to major in entrepreneurship (which Logan didn't necessarily know why), specifically fashion merchandising but had since made that his minor and his major law as well (which Logan _really _didn't know why). He didn't understand James at all when it came to college work, James was a slacker and Logan didn't want to admit it, but the brunet was kind of an idiot as well. He could only guess the reason he went into law as well was to follow Kendall out to Harvard and coerce the blond into marrying him somehow someway. That, and because apparently there was, as James had told him, 'some stupid redhaired slut that keeps putting her hands all over Kendall and thinks she's _so _smart. Better watch out or else I'm going to be the one covering her murder case'.

But really, Logan loved James and Kendall.

He just didn't know how he could have lasted this long with people like them.

The bistro they invited Logan to was nice and quaint, the sun bright over their heads as they took a spot outside on the patio. Kendall pulled out his wallet, James giving his boyfriend an eager smile. "You're paying for me, right honey bear?"

"Don't call me that."

"You liked it when I called you that during sex. Among _other _things," James said slyly and Kendall sighed, Logan's cheeks beginning to flush red. Just the standard beginning of a conversation with James and Kendall. From Kendall's silence, James just took it as a yes and gave a kiss to the blond's cheek, a small smile pulled at the corner of Kendall's lips. James then turned to Logan, leaning on the palm of his hand. "So, how are things at school?"

"Do you really care or do you want to talk about your day at school?" Logan asked and James smiled.

"Well if you _insist_," to which Logan just rolled his eyes, "My day went well. You know, law business and being a lawyer and stuff, blah blah blah."

"Our professor asked him to use true law jargon in terms of dealing with client who committed a crime malum in se and do you know what he said? 'I object!'," Kendall said and James gave a pout.

"Well I'm sure you're going to be objecting in the courtroom anyways! Not like I was _totally _wrong. . .plus, Professor Jensen thought I was being cute."

"Yeah, first of all he was being sarcastic. Second, I don't think you should even be happy about a forty year old snob finding you 'cute'," Kendall said dryly as the waiter came and took their orders for drinks and sandwiches. Once the waiter departed, James shot Kendall a look.

"You're so mean, you could have at least gave me a thumbs up like a _good _boyfriend would do but you just turned your head when everyone started looking at you. I know I'm not the _smartest _person there but at least I'm hot and you're not dating some troll. In fact, you should be _proud _that I'm pursuing law, I'm bringing a new era of handsome to a career branch where everyone is ugly, old and miserable," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I love the idea of imagining you as some poor client's lawyer. I love you, baby, but you're kind of a dumbass and I wish you'd drop out already and go back to fashion merchandising."

"A _cute _dumbass, thank you very much," James corrected and Kendall smiled before looking over at Logan.

"What about you? How's our future doctor doing?"

"Oh, you know. . .tests and stuff, stressing-"

"Did you call them?" James asked with a devilish smile, giving Kendall a nudge with his elbow. "I gave him the number for PalmWoods."

Kendall raised his eyebrow in interest, the smile now turning into a smirk and Logan began to slump in his seat, cheeks hot with embarrassment. "Oh really now? Did you get someone good? Did you get our guy?"

"His name is Beau, did you get him?" James asked and Logan shook his head.

"N-No. . .I got Carlos."

"Carlos? Never heard of him before. . .maybe we should request him the next time we call. Do you think he'll be into threesomes?" James asked Kendall and Logan felt his hands clench into tight fists, anger flaring in his heart. He didn't know why but he gave a glare to both Kendall and James, teeth clenched tight.

"Stick with your own guy," Logan hissed and Kendall leaned back in his chair, staring at the brunet man confused.

"What's your problem?" he asked and Logan ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"Just. . .Carlos is mine, okay?"

"He's yours for the money and the time, Logan. He probably had phone sex with _hundreds _of guys already. . .maybe doing it now," James said and Logan frowned. As much as he didn't want to think that somewhere Carlos was whispering those sweet nothings into someone else's ear but his own, James was probably right. After all, it _was _money and it wasn't anything personal. Why would he want something personal with Carlos when it was obvious Carlos wasn't looking to commit with the kind of job that he has.

But man oh man, did Logan wish that Carlos was talking to him right now, for only the sake of knowing that Carlos wasn't talking to anyone else. James began to smile. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" James asked and Logan gave a nervous swallow.

"I-I guess you could say that-" Kendall and James began to immediately laugh loud and hard, both of them rocking back and forth in their chairs as Logan continued to blush and slump in his chair. "Can you both _stop?_"

"You're in love with a _phone sex operator!_"

"Not so loud!" Logan squawked and James wiped a tear from his eye, trying to calm his laughs.

"This had to have been the most funniest thing you've done Logan. I told you to call them so you could wank off and stop being so uptight, not _fall in love_," James replied and Logan crossed his arms.

"I'm not in love with him, James. It would be stupid of me to fall in love with someone that I don't know or even met in real life," Logan replied and James rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me why do you have the hots for _Carlos?_ Sounds Latin, does he call you _Papi?_" James asked and Logan remained quiet at that, only feeling his cheeks growing more hot and Kendall began to laugh once more.

"He so does! Oh my god, I didn't think you were even into that Logan," Kendall laughed and Logan struggled to find something to say.

"I-I'm not! I don't have some weird daddy kink!"

"It's not weird, James calls me 'daddy' all the time in bed." Now it was James' turn to give a sour look, hitting Kendall in the chest.

"Not so loud! People already think I'm some dumb slut, they don't need proof from that big mouth of yours," James snapped and Kendall gave a pout before the two turned attention back on Logan and smiles still remained on their faces. "So you're in love with him? Or at least, ya know, _like like _him?"

". . .I don't know. . .it isn't just another call for phone sex with him. It's something more special. . .I want to know more about him but his policy prevents me from doing that or even asking for his normal number so we could call and talk. . .ask out to dates and things. I always ask him how he is, trying to learn as much as I can about him. . .I don't know, I just feel something different" Logan murmured and James made an 'aww' sound, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

"Well, you might as well find someone else, Logan. I doubt you'd want a phone sex operator as a boyfriend anyways, I know I'd kill Kendall if I knew he was talking dirty in anyone elses' ear but mine."

"Except for Beau," Kendall added and James rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm included so that doesn't count-"

"Okay, can we just stop talking about sex and phone sex calls? You know, enjoy a nice lunch like three normal college students?"

"Whatever," James said with a huff and began to play with his silverware. Logan did the same, trying to heed James' advice. It would be pointless of him to try and go after Carlos, to consider looking into a more stable and more personal relationship with Carlos' line of profession but he couldn't stop thinking about Carlos. All he wanted to do was hear that voice again, he already went too long without it.

* * *

"And further more, with these advances in our medical technology, we can enhance and sustain the life of a patient while we endearingly search for the cure," Logan heard Stephanie King recite before everyone clapped for her and she gave a small curtsy. Logan never liked public speaking and he never liked having to do it in front of a large crowd like this. He may have knew the material forward, backward, inside and out but there was no way he was going to go up there and do a presentation on it. But Logan knew his turn was coming up soon enough, nervously pulling onto the sleeve of his cardigan.

He gave a glance towards the professor, Professor Collins always did favor Logan just a teeny bit more. Maybe because he actually cared about the subject and was more engaging in discussions than the other students were. Slowly, Logan rose to his feet and exited out of his row, moving down the steps of the lecture hall and exited the room to take a few deep breaths. He needed to just relax, he needed to just remain calm.

He needed to make a phone call.

Logan peeked through the window in the door, watching as another student began to make his way down to the podium. He came from the third row, Logan was in the sixth. It shouldn't take that long if he just had ten minutes with Carlos. Ten minutes was all he needed. With a hurried step, Logan rushed down the hall and into the men's bathroom, stepping into the largest stall and locked it shut. He pulled out his cell phone, feeling bad for himself that he programed the PalmWoods number into his personal cell phone but he tried to push that thought out of his mind for the time being. He didn't have _that _much time to think about how he was a pervert anyways.

"_Hello?_" he heard the woman's voice again and Logan swallowed.

"I uh. . .I want to speak with Carlos?"

"_Carlos? Right. Is your card on file with us?_" she asked and Logan hummed, giving his name and asking for ten minutes.

"A-And could you connect him with me fast? Like, I want to talk to him _now_."

"_Horny, are you?_" she asked slyly and Logan blushed. "_I'll check_."

The line disconnected and Logan stared at his cell phone in shock before he gave a groan. He might as well just suck it up and get over his presentation – Logan jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing and he quickly answered it and placed the device to his ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Hi Papi_," Carlos cooed into his ear and Logan gave a nervous swallow, already feeling his pants tightening. "_Why so in a rush to talk to me? And why so short too?_"

"I-I have a presentation coming up and. . .w-well I just wanted to talk to you first," Logan explained and he heard Carlos give an 'aww'.

"_Are you nervous, Logie?_"

"Kind of."

"_But you're such a smart gentleman, you should be good at this. . .do I make you calm, Logan?_" Carlos asked and Logan ran a hand through his hair.

"S-Sort of."

"_Mmm, what do you want me to do to make you relax Papi?_"

Logan gave a shuddered breath. "Talk to me."

Carlos gave a light chuckle. "_You're so naughty, Papi. Calling me while you're at school, are you in a little uniform too?_"

Logan blushed at the thought as Carlos continued. "_I get so turned on by a teacher and student kink, loved the idea of getting spanked with a ruler by my hot professor. Wanna do that, Professor?_" Carlos purred and Logan began to rub himself through his slacks.

"Y-Yeah. Put you over my desk and pull your underwear down til it was just around your ankles before I spanked you," Logan panted and Carlos moaned.

"_I'm such a naughty little boy though, Professor. I'll need more punishment than a spanking. How about you make me take that big cock of yours? Fuck me hard over your desk with my little school uniform on?_"

"F-_Fuck Carlos_," Logan panted, struggling to get his pants open with his one hand while Carlos gave a little coo.

"_Mmm, Professor~les encanta que la polla gruesa en mí._" Yeah, Logan should really have a translation dictionary on hand whenever he had phone sex with Carlos, but he was breathing so hard and heavy into the phoneset he could care less what Carlos was really saying with that sexy Spanish tongue of his. Logan fumbled with the zipper, tugging his cock out through the slit of his boxers and his fingers ran quick over the heated flesh.

"Grab onto your tie and make you look at me. I want to watch your face when I'm fucking you. See what little expressions you make when I hit that sweet spot deep inside you," Logan grunted and Carlos gave a weak cry.

"_Oh Professor! Yesyesyes, fuck me deeper, h-harder, __**harder oh~**_" Carlos whimpered, Logan thrusting into his fist and beginning to pant.

"Yes baby, yes. I'm going to make you come so _hard_-"

"_Papi, we don't have much time left_," Carlos said, Logan hearing the pout in his voice and Logan's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"_Ten minutes is almost up_. _Did I get you worked up before you had to go and do your presentation?_" Carlos asked and Logan looked down at his cock still swollen and hard and red in his fist as he groaned. "_Aw, I'm sorry Papi._"

"It's. . .alright. I'm sure it'll go away the moment I have to walk back into the lecture hall."

"_You're going to be fine, Logan. I just know it. You're smart and you have such a way with words. . .and if you do well, I'll call you later on. Free of charge_," Carlos said and Logan's eyes widened.

"R-Really?"

"_The number will be blocked though. Policy remember,_" Carlos said and Logan gave a slow nod.

"Right, right. . .I-I'll do well then. For you."

"_You're such a sweetheart. . .good luck, Logan_," Carlos said and Logan smiled before hearing the call disconnect. Logan sighed, leaning against the wall and tucking himself back in before he glanced at the clock on his phone. He gulped and rushed out of the stall and the bathroom, down the hallway to the lecture hall he left before slipping inside. Professor Collins noticed him immediately, crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Mitchell, care to give us your presentation?" she asked and Logan gave a nervous smile. He began to walk towards the podium, hearing a few chuckles and Logan didn't necessarily know why until one person blurted out, "Kind of excited, aren't you Logan?!"

That was when Logan glanced down, finding that he was still _very much _hard and Logan's cheeks flared hot red as they all laughed out loud. Logan took his spot behind the podium clenching the wood tight, racking his brain to try and remember his speech before he looked at Professor Collins.

"C-Could I get my notes?" Logan asked and she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and her lip curving into a small frown.

"You never needed notes before."

"Yeah well I. . .I, uh. . ."

"Fine, fine. Get your notes but you are off to a_bad _start, Mr. Mitchell," Professor Collins scolded and Logan nodded, his cheeks still hot red and feeling himself soften in his pants.

He didn't know if he deserved Carlos' call after this.

* * *

Logan was 98.999% sure he totally bombed that presentation. Professor Collins wasn't impressed with the boner he came into her lecture hall with, or the fact that his cheeks were scarlet red the entire time, or that Logan flubbed on his words in nerves. He only hoped Collins liked him enough to go a bit easy on the grading, and the promise (or begging) he gave her after class that nothing like today will happen again. He sighed, lounging in his spot on the sofa with his textbooks sprawled out in front of him. More reading and more studying, Logan's night was never a free one. James and Kendall called him up hours ago asking if he wanted to go clubbing, maybe meet someone that was not a mystery phone sex operator but Logan denied the invite. Not like he could do it with all this work.

And Carlos' phone call.

Logan didn't know if Carlos really meant calling him later or if he was just saying that to make Logan work harder to give a good presentation. It would mean him not getting paid and possibly getting in trouble with PalmWoods for conducting these free calls without his permission. He didn't know if he should even call PalmWoods to just check without getting his account charged. So, the only thing he could do was just sit there and wait while he studied.

Logan got through four chapters of his medical book on fibrous tissue when he heard his cell phone beginning to ring and Logan made a grab for it. He glanced at the number only to see the word '**RESTRICTED**' in big bold letters and Logan pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"_Did you do well, Professor?_" Carlos asked with a teasing coo and Logan gave a nervous little laugh.

"T-Think I. . .didn't do so terrible." More like he did _horrible_. Carlos gave a little hum.

"_Doubting it?_"

"I don't know. . .went in with a boner and that kind of shook me up."

Carlos gave a gasp. "_Professor, how __**naughty**__. Thinking about me?_"

Logan gave a gulp, beginning to rub himself through his pants. "Yeah. . .thinking about how naughty of a student you were got me really hot."

"_Yeah? Gonna give me detention?_"

"Right now," Logan breathed and Carlos gave a light moan.

"_Want to know what I'm wearing, Professor?_"

"What?"

"_Nothing but a little red bowtie around my neck_," Carlos purred and Logan gave a grunt at the visual, of Carlos just waiting there on his desk. He tried to imagine a face to match the voice but could only see those lips of his, that small birthmark and Logan moaned. "_Mmm, yeah~love it when you moan for me. Got your dick out for me, Professor?_" Carlos purred and Logan unzipped his jeans, tugging his erection out through the slit of his boxer briefs.

"Yeah, baby. Get on your knees and start sucking," Logan growled out, the surprise at his tone minimal to the feeling he got from hearing Carlos coo.

"_I like it when you're forceful,_" Carlos said, Logan hearing Carlos' mouth make that pop and suck sound. "_Love it when I suck your cock, Professor. So thick, get it all nice and wet for you_," Carlos said in that raspy voice before he hummed, Logan giving a groan and squeezed around the base of his dick.

"Mouth is so _wet_, baby. Faster, baby. _Faster_."

"_Aw, but I don't want you to come yet, Professor. I want to tease you just a little bit more. Lick around your balls, bite around your head and tease it with my teeth. Slap it on my tongue, I want to drive you __**crazy**_," Carlos said with a little laugh before he made a wet popping noise and Logan scrunched his eyes tight.

"I-I'm going to explode if you keep doing that," Logan shuddered and heard Carlos give another laugh. "You know what I'm going to do to you?"

"_What?_"

"Throw you over my desk and get you wet and stretched for me," Logan breathed into the phone. "Make you squirm, licking around that tight hole of yours, your cock hard and up against the desk-"

"_S-__**Shit, Papi~**_" Carlos moaned and Logan gave a smirk.

"You like that? Getting rimmed? Want me to fuck you with my tongue?" Logan breathed, lips hot against the mouthpiece of the phone and Carlos gave a keening whine.

"_Yes, yesyesyes Papi, __**please**__. I'm getting s-so turned on, want it __**bad**__, Papi. __**Need it**__._"

"Baby, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me."

"_Joder conmigo, Papi. Me coge duro, por favor. Estoy muy caliente y quiero tu polla tan mal, Papi __**por favor**_," Carlos panted and Logan chuckled.

"So slutty for me, baby," Logan said and Carlos whimpered. "Bend over the desk, baby. Wanna take you from behind this time."

"_Yes Papi, o-__**oh~**_" Carlos panted, Logan's fist sliding up and down fast over the heated flesh, giving a grunt and squeezing around the base of the shaft. "_So thick, Papi. L-Love it when you fuck me, Papi. S__u polla se siente tan caliente y grande en mí, Papi, o-__**oh! Fuckfuckf-fuck~**_" Carlos screamed over his end of the phone and Logan began to buck up, watching his dick slide in his grasp with the tip angry red and leaking.

"Sound so hot baby, feel so _tight_ around my dick baby. You like it, Carlitos?"

"_Love it, Papi. Want you in me all the t-time, ha, o-__**oh~**_" Carlos sobbed, his breathing growing wet and hoarse.

"Fuck back on it and let me hear how much you love it," Logan growled out and Carlos gave a weak 'yes', Logan's grip growing tight as he heard Carlos curse and pant and whine in either English or Spanish, the hum of the vibrator growing louder and Logan could only figure the Latino was trying to up the settings to assist his pleasure.

"_P-Papi, I-I'm gonna come. I-I can't, shitoh__**god**__,_" Carlos grunted out, voice cracking and Logan hissed, taking his lower lip in between his teeth.

"M-Me too, b-_baby_," Logan groaned and Carlos' voice squeaked, coming undone on the other line as Logan felt his lower half twitch and stomach tighten. He spilled over his fist, fingers growing sticking as he grunted and gritted his teeth, orgasm working its way out of his body before he felt himself grow sluggish and slump in his spot on the couch. He heard Carlos give a few tired pants before a light chuckle.

"_You've been practicing_," Carlos said and Logan blushed. "_Got someone else you're talking dirty to other than me?_" Carlos asked, Logan almost hearing the teasing pout in his voice.

"N-No. . .it's only been you," Logan said and heard Carlos give a small 'aw'.

"_Don't you know how to make a person feel special. I'm the only one that can make you come undone like this, Papi?_"

"I-I. . .yes," Logan admitted with his cheeks growing hotter.

"_You're just too sweet, Logan_," Carlos laughed and Logan smiled.

"So uh. . .this isn't going to get you in trouble, is it? Calling me for free? I mean, I still want you to get paid," Logan said and heard Carlos give a light scoff.

"_It's okay, Logie. I wanted to do this for free. . .you're the only one that can make me have orgasms like this, this was a nicer treat than you giving up money for me,_" Carlos replied and Logan gave a nervous swallow.

"Does. . .that mean we'll be doing this more often?"

"_Don't get in over your head, I still have bills that need to be paid_," Carlos said and Logan gave a sigh. "_But. . .I think I might call you on some occasions when I'm feeling exceptionally horny and want to talk with you for longer than just thirty minutes. You're such a great talker, are you an English major or something?_"

"A-Actually, I'm studying medicine."

"_Ooh, __**doctor **__Logan. Have a position open for a nurse?_"

"N-Next call, maybe?"

"_Can't wait, Papi._"

"Great. . .so uh. . .how was your day?"

"_Such a gentleman. My day was fine, working two jobs and school and-_"

"W-Wait, you're a _student?_" Logan stuttered, heart beginning to beat fast. "Do you go to UC San Diego? Or like, _any _college in California?" If Carlos had managed to go to the same school that he did, then they could have crossed paths, they could have met. They could _finally _meet.

"_Too personal, Papi. Sorry._"

"Right. . .just. . .I don't know-"

"_Feels weird talking to me for so long and you don't even know what my face looks like?_" Carlos asked and Logan hummed. "_I want to see what you look like too. . .but I can't. It's just policy, Logie. Hope you understand,_" Carlos said softly and Logan gave a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. . .I'll uh, I'll call you later then. When I get the money for it," Logan replied and Carlos gave a laugh.

"_Goodbye, Logan. I'll miss you_."

"I'll miss you too," Logan blurted before he could stop himself and slammed a hand over his mouth, cheeks hot with embarrassment and waiting for Carlos to laugh at how pathetically wrapped up in him he got. But instead, he heard Carlos give a soft coo.

"_You're the sweetest guy I've ever had the pleasure to talk to. . .night._"

"N-Night," Logan said, hearing the call disconnect and he hung up his phone. He glanced down at his hand, white flakes crusting off his skin and he gave a sigh.

Another night of wishing that Carlos was right there with him instead of someplace Logan could never find him.

* * *

_Okay fine, there will be four/five parts in total due to the big response back for this mini-story. _

_Thank you all that reviewed, alerted and faved :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Oh **Papi**," Carlos panted, Logan's grip on his hips tightening as Logan slammed his hips forward, watching how he slid back and forth out of his entrance, the skin on skin slapping noise growing louder and more dirty. Carlos arched his back, Logan watching the muscles clench as gave a grunt. "H-Harder. Give it to me h-**harderPapiohh~**"_

_Ding-dong!_

Logan's eyes jolted open, slobber over his mouth and side of his face as he rolled off the couch startled and confused. He glanced around, hearing his doorbell go off again and the brunet stumbled to his feet. He wiped his mouth as he opened the door, not having time to stop James from forcing his way inside with a bored expression on his face.

"So Kendall is being a total butt about me trying to get into law school with him so I'm going to broaden my horizons on other majors. Medical pays a lot of money, right?" James asked and glanced over his shoulder at Logan, the brunet staring at his friend confused.

"Uh. . .that's not a good reason for you to want to go into the medical field, James. And maybe you should just go back to entrepreneurship, you liked it, didn't you?"

"I could be a doctor or something, that'll make Kendall impressed with me. Or a nurse, that's sexy right?" James replied, plopping down on the couch. Logan rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"Fine then. If you're _so _interested about the medical career, tell me. What's a terminal illness?"

"That's like when you get sick at the airport, right?" James asked and Logan groaned. He opened his mouth to say something but paused when he heard James spoke again. "_Whoa_. I knew you were passionate about medicine, Logan, but a _boner?_" He heard the humor and mocking in his voice, Logan blushing hard as he glanced down at the erection in his sweats. Logan placed hands over himself, covering his erection from James as the brunet began to laugh. "Had a dirty dream about Carlos or did you just get through with a session?"

"None of your business."

"You _really _need to get laid. Like _actual _fucking, all this pent up sexual frustration is not healthy for you."

_Says the guy that thinks terminal illness means you get sick at an airport terminal,_ Logan thought with another eyeroll. "I think I'll be fine, James. Besides, I'm not looking for a quick fuck off the street. I want an actual loving relationship that is also sexual."

"Kendall was a quick fuck at a party and we turned into an actual loving relationship that is also sexual, why can't you do the same thing?" James asked and Logan gave a little smile.

"Because unlike _you two_, _I'm _a gentleman."

"Does Carlos call you that?" James asked with an eyebrow raised and scarlet shade that appeared on Logan's face answered his question. James gave a chuckle and leaned back. "You're going to turn into one of those creepy stalkers with this guy, aren't you? You're constantly thinking about him, calling him, and I bet you'd go ballistic if he was seeing someone else," James replied and Logan scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't. . .I don't know. I _really _like him but I know it's stupid of me to think that we can be anything more than what we are now. Besides, I know he's not seeing anyone else. He got out of a bad relationship with his ex and said he wasn't really looking for another one any time soon," Logan said, cursing himself in his head for letting that tone of disappointment slip through. James quirked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just _try _to find someone different? There's going to be this campus party tonight, maybe you can drop by and hang out? I don't even remember you _going _to a campus party since you got here," James replied and Logan frowned.

"Because I'm not here to party, I'm here _for an education_."

"You're so uptight, I'm surprised Carlos even calls you." James began to smile. "You must turn into _such _a dirty freak for him, huh?"

"Get out of my apartment."

"Not until I order some pizza. I'm hungry," James said with a cheeky smile and Logan gave another groan.

"Fine. But as soon as your pizza gets here, you need to go. I have some things I need to do, stuff I need to study," Logan replied with an annoyed handwave as he turned on his heel to head towards his bedroom.

"Things with Carlos?!" James shouted out before he laughed, Logan only blushing hard and ignoring his friend's outburst. Logan walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, moving to flop onto his bed with a sigh. His books were over on his desk but Logan didn't feel like moving from his spot, his mind drifting over to Carlos and what the phone sex operator could be doing right now at this moment. His heart thudded as his fingers twitched, he'd be a pervert for wanting to call Carlos right now when James was over. And he most certainly didn't want to call Carlos and have James overhear. Besides, he wasn't going to get any more money until next Tuesday, he won't be able to afford the time he wants now.

Logan got up and grabbed his books off the desk and with a heavy sigh, he opened the first and began to read.

* * *

"_Oh**shitoh-god!**" Carlos screamed, Logan's lips sealed around the outer rim of his hole as Logan's tongue pressed forward into the tight muscle. Carlos' hands were gripping tightly in Logan's hair, Logan's thumbs pressing more into Carlos' soft thighs as he kept Carlos' legs spread apart. "Papi Papi, yesy-**yes**. Making me so hot, Papi~"_

"_Want something else in this little hole of yours, baby?"_

"_U-Uh-huh~"_

"_Tell me what, baby?"_

"_Want your cock, Papi. Fuck me **please~**" Carlos moaned and arched hips upwards, begging for more and Logan chuckled, blowing a hot stream of air over Carlos' clenching entrance. _

"_Gonna fuck you **so hard**-"_

_Ding-dong!_

Logan shot up from where his head was resting in his textbook, drool on the pages and he gave an annoyed groan. He could feel his cock hard and could see another tent in his sweats forming, shuffling off of the bed as he tried to make it to his bedroom door. "I got it! Pizza delivery!" James shouted and Logan sighed. He forgotten all about James, hoping that the brunet will take his food and leave so he can have his sexual fantasies about Carlos in peace. "Wow, I didn't know Gino's had such hot delivery boys. Usually they only send that obnoxious guy with the weird mole and the unibrow, is this a promotion or something? Like. . .something comes extra?" he heard James through the door and rolled his eyes again at his friend's perverted nature.

"In your dreams, dude. That'll be $10.75 _plus _tip."

_That **voice**._

Logan stumbled to the door to listen, wondering if his mind was playing a trick on him and that he was just _really _horny for Carlos. He heard James give a little laugh. "Yeah, just joking. I got a boyfriend anyways. . .you know, unless you're interested in threeways because we think that's _really _hot."

"Kinky. Like double penetration?" Logan choked on the breath he was holding, that _was_ Carlos' voice. Logan grabbed at the door handle, to his frustration finding that he must have locked it and now the door was jammed.

"_Shit_, you're _really _fucking hot," James purred.

"Save the sausage for your boyfriend, stud. Are you going to pay me or what?"

_Come on! Open you stupid door!_ Logan's mind gritted out with both hands jiggling the knob furiously, hearing James give another chuckle.

"Sure, sure. Here you go and your tip. Can I expect you to deliver again?"

"Maybe. But I'm pretty sure obnoxious guy with the weird mole and the unibrow will show up on your doorstep so I can't make any promises," he heard the voice laugh and James gave a groan. "Enjoy your pizza, stud."

"Have a nice day, sexy delivery guy who may join me for a threesome!"

"Like I said, in your dreams!"

Logan _finally _managed to throw open his bedroom door and he made a mad dash down the hallway, falling to his knees a few times and scurrying back up to his feet. James was just closing the door with pizza in his hands when Logan slammed into him, knocking the food to the floor and taking James down with him.

"Dude, what the hell?!" James screamed, looking down at the splatter of pizza on the ground and Logan gave a pitiful look, trying to get around his friend to open the door and catch Carlos but James blocked his way.

"J-James, I _really _need to go!"

"Go _where?_ You're paying for this!"

"I _really _need to get out of here, James! Can't it wait?!" Logan screeched and James scoffed.

"What you need to do is get me more pizza!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll get you money for pizza!"

"I want a pepperoni, sausage and olive pizza. Large. From Gino's, you got-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Logan said urgently and shoved James out of his way, hastily throwing open his door and ran into the hallway. Not a trace of anyone in sight and Logan felt his heart drop. He missed him, or at least, he missed who he _thinks _is Carlos. It had to have been him, Logan memorized that voice down to the little rasp in Carlos' throat. He _knew _it had to have been Carlos, he just _knew _it. But then a lightbulb clicked off in his head, James told him to go get more pizza.

Maybe if he ran down to Gino's, Carlos might be there and they'd finally _meet_.

He'd _finally _have a face to match the voice, to finally fill that little space in his fantasies.

Logan rushed back into the apartment, slipping on shoes and grabbing his keys before running back out into the hall. He was sure he looked like an absolute slob right now, his hair wasn't combed and he had dried slobber all over his mouth. He was only in his sweats and he was positive by the time he got to the pizza place he would be a sweating mess of nerves and sexual arousal. At least his erection went down as he practically _flew _out of the apartment complex and across the street. Gino's wasn't far from his place or the campus. It was maybe a few blocks down, hell, he might even see the pizza delivery car with hopefully Carlos behind the wheel. Logan's heart thudded hard against his ribcage, logic clearly didn't factor in when the situation was about Carlos. Why was he even _doing _this, hunting down a guy he only talked with on the phone.

Maybe James and Kendall were right, maybe _he _was right. Maybe he _was _in love with Carlos.

But he just _couldn't _be in love with someone he's never _met!_

Logan hit a stoplight, impatiently jumping from one foot to the other until it switched green for him to cross and continued his run down the street. Gino's was a lot farther than he remembered, feeling a sheer shine of sweat form over his brow and his cheeks. He was going to look disgusting, he was going to _smell _and god, he hoped he wouldn't turn Carlos off of him forever. And that was when Logan began to slow down as a thought formed in his head.

What if he would be disappointing Carlos' _own _fantasy of him?

Logan admitted he was slightly attractive, he wasn't some Adonis like James though, or a cool and fun person like Kendall. He was plain, he was boring and he was a stick in the mud, what if those are the things that will turn Carlos _off_. Carlos sounded like he wants a guy that knew how to have fun, Logan never even went to a stupid campus party because he wanted to _study_. Paranoia began to seep in Logan's mind as he chewed on his lower lip in worry. What if Carlos had this image of Logan as a handsome, chiseled sex god that was also intelligent and charismatic and just a little bit shy? Instead of what Logan really was, a nerd that was just getting his rocks off over the phone cause he couldn't get any in person.

He could actually feel himself walking backwards, nervous at the thought that only a few yards away, he could meet Carlos. His mind was torn, curiosity about finally seeing what Carlos looked like versus Carlos seeing him and being let down.

_He probably talks to losers like you 24/7. What will you be disappointing?_

Logan gave a groan, and it wasn't like James was going to let him back in his apartment without the stupid pizza anyways. So with heavy feet, Logan trudged down the sidewalk until the hot aroma of pizza filled his nose, Gino's only a few inches away. He stepped inside, the place loud and bustling with college students shouting over each other and clanging glasses of drinks together. Logan awkwardly wrapped arms around himself, moving to the counter where a girl was chewing her gum and drumming her nails over the counter in boredom.

"Uh. . .hey?"

"No."

Logan paused and she gave a roll of her eyes. "I'm not looking for a date, no."

"I-I wasn't-I just-I-_can I get a pizza?!_" Logan screeched and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni. . .and sausage and olives. And make it a large. . .u-uh, does Carlos work here?" Logan feebly asked and she glanced up at him, popping her gum as she inputted the order.

"Carlos who? There's like _five _Carlos' that work here," she replied and Logan gulped.

"Uh. . .the one with a birthmark?"

"Wow, that's _really _helpful," she said sarcastically and gave another eyeroll. "Eight dollars. Your pizza will be up shortly," she replied and Logan gave a sad nod, fishing out the spare bucks in the pocket of his sweats to hand over and received his change back. He moved to sit over by the window, knocking his knees together and twiddling his fingers. He strained his ears to hear any of the employees' voices walking out with pizza or just coming in from a delivery, staring closely at their faces for any sort of match with Carlos' description. All the while, Logan found himself getting more nervous and all the while he found himself beginning to sweat and chew on his lip and shake.

He wasn't for sure how long he sat there just waiting and watching, maybe an hour, maybe three or even forever, but he saw the girl bring the pizza over to him tucked away in its cardboard box. "Here you go, enjoy."

". . .Thanks," he muttered, grabbing the box and shuffling out of the pizza place. He gave one last look over his shoulder, eyes darting around for any of the employees getting out of delivery cars or maybe Carlos just now walking out of the pizza place cause Logan missed him. But he gave a sigh and with a firm grip, carried the box of pizza with his head hanging and a heavy heart.

* * *

Logan didn't remember not locking his apartment door, nor did he remember leaving it slightly ajar. But he knew the reason now as he opened the door and his eyes fell on what was occurring on his living room couch. James forgotten all about his pizza, both he and Kendall were sprawled out on the couch on top of each other naked, with their heads between each others' legs bobbing up and down. Logan stared in shock, not knowing why he should be surprised at this. Wasn't like this was the first time he walked in on Kendall and James having sex (a New Year's Eve party that Logan wished to never speak of again), just that they were doing it _on his couch_.

Kendall raised his head just a bit, eyes wandering up to see Logan by the door and he paused, James' dick still in his mouth. James didn't notice, still eagerly sucking and beginning to thrust his hips up into Kendall's mouth. Logan kicked the door closed and Kendall sat up, accidentally gagging James and the brunet shoved Kendall off with a cough. "I like deep-throating but that was _way _too sudden for. . .oh."

"Yeah, _oh_," Logan said bitterly as Kendall awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"So uh. . .hey, Logan."

"What are you doing here, Kendall?" Logan asked tired and Kendall jutted a thumb over to James.

"Came looking for him and to apologize and you know, one thing led to another-"

"And it led to you two sucking each others' dicks on _my couch?_" Logan hissed and James gave a pout.

"Well if you never knocked over my pizza and left, we wouldn't have 69'ed on your couch," James said simply and Logan moved over, dropping the pizza on the counter.

"You know what? I don't care, just leave me alone," he said in a huff and walked briskly down the hall to the bedroom, ignoring Kendall's shouts for him as he closed the door and flopped onto the bed face down. He heard it open a few seconds later anyways, a hand on his back.

"Dude, I'm sorry. We'll clean any messes we made off of the couch and we won't talk about this again," Kendall apologized and Logan sighed, rolling over onto his back and looking at his friend who hastily threw back on his underwear.

"It's not you guys. . .I'm just upset about Carlos."

"What did he do?"

". . .I _swore _I heard Carlos' voice when James got that pizza delivered and I was so sure it was him. I tried to chase him down, I went down to Gino's and asked for him, I stared at everyone's faces and tried to pick out his voice. . .god, I'm hopeless. I'm too hung up on this guy, I can't even think straight. I'm surprised my grades didn't plummet already," Logan said, rubbing his face as he gave another groan.

"You need to find you someone else then to forget about him. . .did James tell you about the party tonight?" Kendall asked, sitting down on the bed beside Logan.

"You know I'm not a party person. I'll just be awkward and uncomfortable and probably bring down the mood anyways," Logan said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that when you never went to a college party before? Come on, man. I heard it's going to be like a masquerade or something. No one's going to know who you are so you might as well just let loose and have fun, right?"

"Is he coming?" James piped up, Logan looking to find the brunet also in his underwear and eating a slice of pizza. Kendall looked back to Logan, expectantly and he gave Logan's shoulder a small shake. "It'll get your mind off of him for at least tonight. . .come on, Logan."

Logan gave a sigh and drummed fingers over his stomach. ". . .I guess. . .it wouldn't hurt if I stayed for a few minutes."

* * *

The party started at ten, which was already pushing it for Logan but Kendall and James already coerced him into it. They got dressed in nicer clothes than earlier, comfy pair of dark jeans and a button up for Logan, before piling into Kendall's car and taking it down to campus where the dorms were. Logan was beyond nervous about going, he wasn't really popular either. He didn't want to cling onto Kendall and James the entire night (cause heaven knows the moment they get inside the place, they'll want to be all over each other and fucking on the dance floor), but Logan didn't know _anyone _that was going to be coming. He didn't know the person that was handing out masks as they entered the dorm building, the guy wearing a tacky lime green mask as Logan grabbed a simple white one while James and Kendall grabbed matching red and gold masks. He didn't know that person that bumped into him with a few beers in their hands, he didn't know _anyone_.

And Logan was regretting coming to the party in the first place.

Kendall's hand was on his shoulder. "Put on your mask!" he shouted, the music was already giving Logan a headache and with a groan, placed on the eyewear. "Just have fun, dude! Get some drinks, meet some people-"

"Get laid~" James purred in Logan's ear and Logan swatted his friend away. James gave a laugh, falling into his boyfriend's arms and gave Kendall a firm kiss on the lips. "Let's leave little Logie alone and have some fun, Kendall," James said with a suggestive wink, Kendall giving his boyfriend a hungry smile and dragged James down the steps over to the dance floor where everyone was grinding up on each other. Logan gulped, shuffling from foot to foot, not knowing what to do at all before he gave a sigh. He can do this, he can be fun for one night.

He can let that other side of him out all on his own.

* * *

Logan was way too chicken to even grab any of the open drinks at the snack table on account of not wanting to get drugged and possibly raped by some creep. And sipping on some sparkling bottled water wasn't bringing out his wild side either, making him feel even more awkward and by himself than ever. He didn't even see James and Kendall through the throngs of people dancing and jumping and grinding on each other, Logan felt like a pervert just from watching them all move so sensual and so dirty.

There were a few girls that tried to ask him out to dance by tugging on his arm or trying to grind up to him standing by the wall like an awkward wallflower. Some guys too, but Logan rejected all of them fast and with a nervous squeak, relocating himself to another section of the dorm hall. Now, he was by some plotted plants and a table area where people were either making out, fondling each other or trying to scream over the speakers nearby. This was not his place, his place was quiet and surrounded by books, by peace and knowledge. His body was stiff and his mouth felt like it was fixed in a permanent frown, just wishing he could spot Kendall or James and beg to leave.

Logan's eyes wandered to a couple dancing and jumping around, both of their arms in the air and waving them around like they were crazy. One was a girl with curly brown hair, light skin and a _really _loud voice screaming along to the words blaring out over the speaker. The other guy dancing with her was Latino and bouncing on his heels, smiling bright and shaking his head to the music. Logan sighed, wishing that he could somehow have fun like they were, he just didn't know what was keeping him from just getting out there and dancing. Awkwardness, inexperience maybe. Logan just knew that he wasn't sure if he could take any longer.

The guy glanced over in his direction, cocking his head to the side confused before looking back at the girl dancing with him. He kept glancing over where Logan was standing, Logan confused and wondering if he was staring at _him_ until the guy gave Logan a smile and gestured with his hand for Logan to come over. Logan stared, even as the girl began to call him over with a big smile on her face. Did he look that much by himself and alone that they wanted him to join in? He bit his lower lip, slowly making his way over to the pair that was still dancing but began to open up for Logan to slide in between them.

"Having fun?!" the girl screamed and Logan gave a feeble smile, rocking from side to side.

"I-I guess now I am!" he shouted back and she beamed, shaking her head wild. Logan glanced over to the guy, finding that he was wearing a dark black mask. But those eyes of his seemed to sparkle just right under the party lights, a deep chocolate brown that Logan couldn't help but get lost in. He snapped out of it though when he stumbled back and bumped into someone dancing, the person shooting Logan a glare and shoving him back. "S-Sorry!"

"Don't worry about them!" the girl screamed and laughed, grabbing Logan and the other guy's wrist to jump around. Logan didn't know what got into this girl but he was beginning to smile again and laughed along with her. The music began to switch and slow, the girl giving a little laugh. "I'm going to get a drink, want any?"

"U-Uh, I'm fine-"

"I'll get you guys some beers," she said with a handwave, slapping Logan on the shoulder before getting lost in the crowd. Logan rubbed his shoulder, not sure what happened before he glanced over at the guy beside him giving him a gentle and flirty smile. Logan gave a nervous gulp, those chocolate eyes were just so _gorgeous_. "U-Uh, hi," Logan said and the guy waved hi. Logan scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to respond to that so he stuck out his hand.

"I-I'm Logan Mitchell. And you are?" Logan introduced and the guy raised a finger to his plush and smiling lips. ". . .You're not telling me?"

The guy then tapped his own black mask and then it clicked in Logan's head. _Duh_, the entire _point _of the masquerade was to not know who anybody was! Logan's hand slapped against his forehead as he gave a groan. "I'm so stupid, I'm _so _stupid." The guy shook his head, trying to hide his smile as Logan blushed a dark red. "So uh. . .you don't talk at all?"

The guy touched at his throat and Logan hummed. "Sore throat?" he guessed and the guy gave a nod. "Well. . .you should probably be resting then. Drinking some hot liquid and stuff." The guy smiled, genuine and sweet before the music began to thump loud again. It was a deep thudding bass, the guy rocking his hips to the beat and swaying from left to right. Logan could see everyone around them start grinding on each other again, smell of sweat and sex wafting into his nose. "So uh. . .what major are you-_whoa!_"

The guy turned his body around and grabbed Logan, slowly rocking his ass against Logan's front like everyone else was doing with their partners. Logan turned scarlet and broke away, the guy looking over his shoulder at him confused. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just don't. . .don't feel comfortable doing that. . .I'm just a stick in the mud," Logan drearily admitted and the guy gave a soft smile. He moved, putting his back against Logan's front and guiding Logan's hands over to his hips. Slowly, he began rocking to the beat and Logan rocked with him, inhaling the scent of cologne lingering on his skin and clothes. Logan felt his body relax, his grip on the guy's hips tightening as he ground and rutted his hips up against the guy. He could feel himself growing hard and aroused, music making his blood pump and the intoxicating smell of the smaller male making his mind grow more feral and animal. The guy tilted his head back against Logan's shoulder, exposing his neck for Logan to bite on as he moved Logan's hand down away from his hip to a not so subtle bulge.

And though a sound didn't escape his lips, Logan could see those perfect lips breathe out '_Fuck_' when Logan gave the erection a squeeze.

Logan didn't know where this was going as he buried his nose into the crook of the guy's neck, didn't know what was going to happen as he felt the guy's hand move down to grab his and pull Logan away from the crowd of people and down a hall. Moans were coming from the rooms, people lined the walls with beer cups and food, some passed out on the floor as Logan and the guy passed by. Logan could feel his hand growing sweaty, nervously trembling as the guy pulled him to a door and opened it.

All that was in there was a chair and a coffee table, the guy guiding Logan over to the table with a sexy sway in his hips. He positioned Logan right in front of the chair before he fell obediently to his knees, looking up at Logan with a delicious twinkle in his eyes. "I-I don't know about this," Logan stuttered out and the guy gave a cute pout before pressing his face into Logan's erection, inhaling the brunet's musk and _shit_, if that wasn't the hottest thing Logan ever saw in his _life._ He felt the guy mouth his cock, his hands braced against Logan's thighs as he buried his face in between Logan's legs like it was all he needed to breathe. Logan moaned, feeling his zipper being pulled down nice and slow, his belt buckle coming undone as Logan's pants were tugged down along with his underwear.

Logan's cock flopped out, swollen and thick with pre-come dripping at his slit. The guy gasped, hungry smile coming to his lips as he wrapped fingers around the hot column of flesh to stroke, his mouth going down to suck and nip at Logan's balls. "F-_Fuck~_" Logan grunted, the guy's sucking on one testicle while his wrist jerked Logan off faster and faster, his eyes looking up at Logan mischievously as he gave a hungry moan around Logan's sac. He pulled off with a pop, trailing the tip of his tongue up Logan's shaft and latched his mouth on the head. Logan gave another grunt as the guy went down, swallowing as much as Logan as he could til the tip of Logan's cock hit the back of his throat. He made a gag sound before he pulled back, spitting on the head of Logan's dick before he gave a few tugs and repeated. The guy hollowed his cheeks, sucking and licking like Logan's dick was some tasty treat, Logan watching with his jaw dropped and hands going down through the guy's short black hair. The guy's lips were red and wet with spit, going down fast and letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh. Logan's knees buckled at the feel, "_S-Shitohgod!_" Logan shouted, feeling the guy's hands move back to cup his cheeks and let his teeth scrape over leaking head, chewing on it a little bit with a sultry smirk on his lips.

One of the guy's hands fell to cup himself, rubbing himself through his jeans as he bobbed his head up and down Logan's length and hummed to the music that seemed so much quieter now in Logan's ears. He could see the guy's nostrils flaring to breathe, his cheeks growing red and his lips shining with spit, not daring to make a whimper or even speak. Logan wondered if even giving a blowjob would be good for his sore throat but the thought wavered when he felt one of the hands go down to give his balls a roll. "J-Jerk me off again," Logan stuttered and he heard a light coo into his skin, the guy removing his mouth from Logan's cock to nip around his inner thighs and stroke Logan quick and fast to make a wet and dirty noise.

Logan could feel the orgasm brewing in his stomach, his dick feeling so sensitive and his legs feeling like they were going to give any second now from over stimulation. Logan grunted as the guy took Logan's cock and pushed it against his cheeks, smearing the clear liquid leaking at Logan's tip over his caramel skin before he sucked on the tip. "I'm gonna come," Logan breathed and the guy began to jerk him off faster, tilting his head back and sticking his tongue out, mouth nice and open wide. Logan groaned, feeling his stomach tightening and lower half shaking before he felt himself release his load all over the guy's face. White covered and sloshed over his cheeks and his lips, some of the semen falling into his open mouth and tongue eagerly licking it up. The guy moaned and gave his own dick a squeeze, licking and sucking up the last few drops from Logan's dripping head. Logan's legs shuddered looking down at the guy still on his knees sucking his cock and fumbling slightly with the slit in his pants.

"Need help getting off?" Logan asked quietly and the guy looked up at him, slightly intrigued. Logan pulled the guy onto his feet, helping him out of his pants and pulling the clothing down til it bunched around his supple thighs. His cock sprang free and Logan immediately grabbed a hold of the hot column of flesh. The man buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck, teeth biting down onto Logan's skin to muffle his cry. Logan's hand began to speed up, slick wet sounds coming and feeling the guy's nails dig into his arm the faster his wrist moved. "You're pretty close, aren't you?"

He felt the guy shake his head, he could feel him trembling in his arms and feel his hot breath close on his skin. "Come on baby, come for me like I came for you," Logan murmured and heard a gasp, weak and pleasured before the guy shook in his grasp and semen spilled out over Logan's working fist. It splattered onto his thigh, some got on both of their shoes but the guy was a spent mess and his cheeks were just as rosy as Logan's were. He gulped actually, raising his fingers that still had a coating of the white fluid on them to suck his fingers clean, humming at the rather sweet taste. The guy smiled, pulling up his pants and buckling them while Logan did the same, rather awkwardly. They didn't have sex so it wasn't a _total _one night stand, but Logan still felt like a loser for not even knowing the guy's name.

"So uh. . .that was fun?" Logan said, unsure and the guy smiled. ". . .Can't you tell me your name?"

He shook his head 'no' and Logan sighed. "Well. . .can I have your number? So maybe we can talk or text or I take you out to dinner, haha?" God he sounded like an idiot and he wanted to hit himself right now but the guy smiled. He sauntered over to Logan and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, chewing on Logan's lower lip and playing with the buttons on Logan's shirt before he pulled away with a wink of the eye. He turned and walked over to the door, throwing it open and prepared to close it when he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Logan.

"You already have my number, _Papi~_"

And before Logan could react, the guy dashed off down the hall. Logan shook his head, immediately chasing after him and shoving past the people but as soon as he entered the dance hall, he couldn't make any sight of the man. Any sight of _Carlos_.

Carlos. Carlos was here, Carlos talked to him and _touched _him and gave him a _blowjob_. And Logan jerked him off and they _kissed_.

Logan didn't know whether to be happy and in glee at all of the progress that went between them and that Carlos was closer than he thought.

Or sad because he it still felt like Carlos was a world away regardless.

* * *

_Five part mini-story, hope I can get it done by the end of this month :) And thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

Logan supposed this was what it felt like to go through a really bad break up with someone you didn't want to break up with. Only, Carlos and he weren't ever dating in the first place. And Logan was more miserable than all of his past break ups combined, maybe because the rejection of not even _bothering _to date him coming from someone he barely knew stung a whole lot more. Carlos hadn't called him in two weeks, and even when Logan tried to use the PalmWoods line to get in touch, the matchmaker would always explain that Carlos was a little bit busy and wouldn't get back to Logan in a reasonable time. Sure she tried to give him someone else to help get Logan's rocks off but he wanted _Carlos_.

And it didn't make anything better when he tried going down to Gino's to scope out the phone sex operator only to find that one of the many 'Carlos' that worked there quit.

If that wasn't total rejection, Logan didn't know what else.

So that was what happened, Logan face down on the couch moping and in misery while James and Kendall watched their sulking friend. "Maybe you just need to find someone else and date them. You know, like someone like you?" Kendall asked, pulling his grasp tighter around James' waist as he pulled the brunet onto his lap.

"I don't want someone like me, I want someone like Carlos," Logan groaned into the cushion and James began to thread fingers through Kendall's hair.

"Why are you so hung up over this guy anyways? He just talks dirty to you, I don't get it."

"He's more than that," Logan said and he sighed. "I don't know, there's just _more _to him than a phone sex operator. He's nice and he's sweet, he's made me feel manly and sexy and he calms me down. I just feel _right _when I talk to him."

"You realize that's all in his job description, right? He's _supposed _to make you feel that way. Logan, what if he's just not into you anymore and that's why he's not calling you? Maybe he. . .found someone else?" James asked lightly and Logan gave a despaired cry. Kendall gave James a bounce, shushing the brunet before looking back at Logan.

"James is right, Logan. You should just look into falling for someone else. I mean, not like you're ever going to even come across Carlos in real life."

"That's the problem, I _did_," Logan groaned, looking over to see his friends' surprised faces. "At the party, he was _there_. He's a student here, he was the pizza boy that came to the door and he was dancing with me, _grinding _on me, he even took me into a backroom and gave me a _blowjob_-"

"Wow, guy moves pretty fast. Are you sure you're even up to his standards?" James asked and Kendall gave James another nudge as Logan grimaced.

"How do you know it was even him? We all were wearing masks and you never even seen his face," Kendall asked and Logan blushed, chewing on his lower lip as he twiddled his fingers.

"W-Well. . .we sort of have a. . .nickname thing?"

". . .Like?" Kendall asked. Logan knew the blond understood what he was talking about, he was just being a douche and wanted to hear it from Logan's mouth so Logan gave a hard swallow.

"H-He said that I already had his number and. . .called me 'Papi'-" James and Kendall immediately busted out into laughter, Logan's cheeks heating in shame.

"D-Don't get embarrassed," James laughed out and threaded fingers through Kendall's hair again. "Sometimes when we're having sex and it gets _really _kinky and hot, Kendall sometimes calls me 'Daddy'."

"Just like you do when it's my turn fucking you," Kendall said defensively and James smirked, kissing the tip of Kendall's nose.

"Only cause you love it when I'm such a bad boy," James purred, kissing along Kendall's jaw and cheekbone. "Love it when I turn into such a slut for your cock, huh _Daddy?_"

"F-_Fuck baby~_" Kendall moaned, James slowly beginning to rock in Kendall's lap, grinding and rolling his hips as he breathed hot over Kendall's ear and Logan gave an annoyed groan.

"Will you two stop?!" he snapped and both glanced over at Logan. "Just get out of here if you're going to be doing that. Like I need a reminder that I'm not getting any for the past few _months_," he spat and James pouted. He got off of Kendall's lap and pulled the blond to his feet, gripping onto his hand tight.

"Well come on then, we'll leave you alone to sulk and be sexually depraved," James replied and Kendall gave a flick to James' arm. The blond gave Logan a sorry look. "Just try not to be too upset over Carlos, okay?"

"Whatever," Logan mumbled. James rolled his eyes and tugged on Kendall's arm, letting the both of them out and closing the door shut behind them. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a sigh. "I'm worried about him, he's really depressed. What if he does something stupid?" Kendall asked and James scoffed.

"He wouldn't. He'll find someone, we'll play matchmaker or something. . .you know. . ._after _we fuck," James purred, wrapping his arms around Kendall's shoulders but the blond pushed him away gently.

"I want to go by the bookstore really fast and grab something," Kendall replied and James raised an eyebrow.

"Is that something a strategy guide for your stupid Bio-Blast game?" James asked slyly and Kendall blushed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand to lead him down the hall.

"For your information, I want to get a LSAT handbook. You know, for that big test that _you _should want to pass too if you even intend on following me to law school. But I might check for that strategy guide too," Kendall replied and James rolled his eyes. "You're such a little nympho, you only have to wait for a little while til we get home."

"I know, I can be patient," James said in a huff and Kendall smiled, leaning over to kiss James' jaw.

"Love you," he murmured into James' skin and the brunet smiled.

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

The bookstore was large, warm and cozy with the smell of fresh pages wafting into James' nose. He hooked an arm around Kendall's, the couple strolling inside and glancing around at the rows and rows of bookshelves. "So where's your little handbook?" James asked and Kendall shrugged.

"Don't know. . .you ask that guy over there, I'm going to go check out that display to see if its in there," Kendall said and gave a peck to James' cheek for extra measure. James smiled at the touch, blowing at kiss to Kendall before turning on his heel and strolling over to the wall where a guy was restocking the 'new releases'.

"Uh, hello?" James asked and the guy paused, turning with stack of books in his hand and a small friendly twinkle in his familiar chocolate eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked, James raising an eyebrow and snapping his fingers.

"Sexy delivery boy?" James asked and the guy gave a little chuckle.

"That was my old job. Now, I'm your sexy little bookstore clerk, stud," he replied, voice with a little rasp and teeth going to pull back his lower lip, innocent but still _so _lusting. James felt his cock give a slight twitch as he watched the guy continue to stock up the shelves. "So, what can I help you with? Unless, you're asking for a threeway again?"

"No, you're not into that thing."

"I didn't say I wasn't into it, I just said it was kinky," he purred and glanced over his shoulder at James. "And I actually like a bit of kinky business in my sex life."

"You _really _know how to get a guy horny," James blurted and the guy smiled.

"It's one of my specialties," he replied and James felt his cock twitch again. A hand was on his shoulder and James turned, spotting Kendall with the handbook in his grasp.

"I found it, come on. . .who are you?" Kendall asked, or more like _hissed_. The guy raised his hands in defense, eyes flickering over to James.

"You must be the boyfriend that's into double penetration, right?" the guy asked and Kendall blushed scarlet red as James gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, Kendall, this is. . ."

"Carlos. Carlos Garcia," he introduced. "Don't worry, I'm not after your boyfriend in the slightest."

"Right. . .do you guys have a class together or-"

"Nope. He was just an order from the pizza joint I used to work at," Carlos said simply and James gave him a pout while Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"Pizza joint. . .Carlos. . .wait, did you go to a party on the college campus a few blocks from here? Two weeks ago?"

"Went to it? Dude, I _threw _that party. Did you have fun?" he asked with a playful smile and James nodded his head while Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"It was your party?"

"Well it was more like a party for the musical theater majors and other people decided to crash it. I organized most of it, had to bail halfway through it though," Carlos said with a little laugh and Kendall frowned.

"Yeah, when you sucked one of my best friend's dick and then ditched him at the party, right?" Kendall asked and Carlos pursed his lips tight, eyes darting nervously between Kendall and James. "Yeah, we know who you are. Want to tell us what's going on between you and Logan?" Kendall asked and Carlos grabbed some more books out of the box to stock.

"Don't tell him I'm working here now. It was hard enough to find a job after quitting Gino's, I don't want to have to quit this one either," Carlos muttered and James raised an eyebrow.

"You're _trying _to avoid him? I thought you and him had a. . ._thing _or whatever."

Carlos sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but me and him as a couple isn't going to work out. I'm not interested in really dating, I just got out of a bad relationship, I want to focus on my schoolwork and my job, I don't think I'll really have time for a boyfriend," Carlos said and Kendall scoffed.

"All those excuses and you _still _sucked his dick, I think you're just bullshitting us," Kendall replied and Carlos gave Kendall a frown himself.

"Fine then. I think Logan is _really _sweet and he would make a great boyfriend, just I'm not the one. I've worked _very _hard at keeping the phone life and _my _life from crossing over. And I'm sorry, but Logan belongs in my phone life, he's just another caller."

"Is he? Or are you trying to keep it that way?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lower lip. "He has feelings for you, you know. He's fallen _way _in love with you, he can't stop thinking or talking about you and he misses you. Like _a lot_," the blond explained and Carlos looked at him, rather surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's _obsessed _with you-"

"That's the thing though, _that's _why I'm trying to stay away from him," Carlos explained and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I'm not saying Logan's a creep or anything because he's not, he's _really _sweet but my ex _was _and he was a client first and we met in real life and started dating but things just got really _weird_. Like him following me around and trying to find out where I am and who I'm talking to, just _obsessive_. I swore I would _never _date a client again after that happened, I didn't even _know _that was Logan at my party until he introduced himself! I just invited him to dance because I don't like bummed out people at my party when they're supposed to be having a good time!"

"Well he's _really _bummed out now."

"I know, I know. I told Lucy to redirect my clients to other models cause I'm focusing on this small production we're putting on in a few weeks and after the party. . .I don't know, I just didn't want to start getting Logan's hopes up over me wanting to get closer by calling him."

"He just thinks you hate him and want to avoid him forever," James replied and Carlos sighed.

"I don't hate him, I just want, I, _ugh!_" Carlos rubbed his face. "I'm just not interested, okay?! And you better not tell Logan about my major or that I'm working here!"

"Alright, alright," James said, stepping between his boyfriend and the flustered clerk. "We'll let you get back to work, Carlos."

"Yeah, you do that," Carlos said bitterly, grabbing the box and storming away to another section of the bookstore. James turned to Kendall, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to do now?"

"Like you said. We're going to play matchmaker," Kendall replied, eyes on Carlos' retreating back.

"I said after we _fuck_, we play matchmaker."

"Horny little slut, aren't you? Not even concerned for Logan," Kendall scolded with a crooked smile and James gave a wink, grabbing Kendall's hand.

"I'll be concerned for Logan and work out our little scheme after we're done. Come on, let's pay for your book so we can go out to your car and make it rock~"

* * *

Carlos gave a groan, rubbing his neck as he adjusted the strap of his satchel. Work was going to be killer, lifting all those books and running them back and forth from the floor to the stockroom. He's only been working for two weeks and it was already straining his body. And he wasn't even doing well in PalmWoods either, Carlos just didn't feel up for taking _any _calls regardless if he was busy or not. He just hoped he could make rent for the apartment he was living in, the last thing he wanted to do was get a roommate to help pay and find out about his _other _life.

He didn't want to think about Logan and calling him again, not yet. After confronting Logan's friends just a few days ago, he wanted _desperately _to push the brunet as far out of his mind as possible.

Carlos stepped into his English hall and paused, staring at his seat with wide eyes. A _huge _bouquet of red roses were waiting for him, a big box of chocolates right next to the flowers. Carlos slowly approached his seat, other students coming in and snickering at the sight before he turned to his professor. "Who left these?"

"Not sure. A young gentleman came in and asked where you sat to drop them off," he responded and Carlos groaned. He walked over, grabbing the chocolates and flowers and turned to head out the door and to the nearest trashcan when his professor piped up again. "Mr. Garcia, we're going to begin lecture so you'll have to sit down _now_." Carlos looked over his shoulder at the man standing at the podium and gave another groan. He carried the little objects of affection back to his seat, ignoring all of the stares directed his way. No doubt everyone was wondering who could it be that was smitten with Carlos _again_. People were well aware that Carlos turned down quite a number of guys and girls interested in dating him, all for work purposes.

Plus, Carlos _really _didn't want a relationship. The last one just freaked him out too much.

He placed his face into his hands, trying to relax and only thinking on a way how to get out of this little puppy love romance.

* * *

An hour of embarrassment later, Carlos barreled out of the hall _determined _to dump his stuff and quickly get to his next class out of fear that Logan might be lingering around. And well, he was right about _that_. As Carlos rounded the corner into the courtyard, there was Logan sitting on a bench with white teddy bear that was larger than him, larger than _Carlos_. People were staring and Logan had his head ducked down in embarrassment, Carlos could see the pale skin was flushed scarlet red. And then just a little ways behind Logan, Carlos spotted the two friends watching and smiling.

The blond one managed to spot Carlos and he gave an innocent wave, Carlos giving a 'hmph' and glanced back to Logan. He really was adorable, and Carlos knew Logan was just as embarrassed to be stuck with a teddy bear like Carlos was surprised with chocolates and flowers. He sighed, moving to Logan slowly and cautiously and the moment Logan spotted him, his eyes widened and sparkled. Like Carlos had to be the most beautiful thing he's ever rested eyes upon, his greatest dreams coming true right before his eyes. And Carlos could feel his heart quivering, nerves coursing through his veins as Logan got up from his spot and waved hello with the teddy bear's arm.

"C-Carlos?" Logan stuttered, scared and nervous and _so much _in love. Carlos gave a sigh.

"Yes. . .Logan I-"

"T-There's something I want you to have," Logan said, pushing the teddy bear into Carlos' already full arms and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Logan, I _really _can't-" Carlos watched as Logan dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box, popping it open to reveal a silver charm bracelet and Carlos closed his eyes, only hoping Logan didn't spend a fortune on that for _him_.

"I-It's w-white gold. I don't know how big your wrist is, I-I hope it's not too tight," Logan said with a sheepish smile and Carlos looked down at the bracelet.

"It's. . .it's beautiful, Logan. . .but listen, I can't accept these gifts-"

"I-I know," Logan said, his smile now turning sad. "I just. . .wanted to be properly rejected. You know. . .I wanted to _try _and win your heart instead of you just turning me away before I had the chance," he said softly and Carlos looked down at the ground.

"I. . .you're a _really _sweet guy, Logan but-"

"A-And I want to tell you. . .thank you. You made me feel _great_, even when the calls weren't sexual at all and we just found out about each other. Like all the little things about you that you allowed me to know. How your favorite holiday is Christmas because you get to cuddle with someone by a warm fire and that you like scary movies but only if either the lights are all on or if you have someone to hide behind when you get scared. Like I felt actually _comfortable _and I felt confident and sexy and actually kind of likeable. . .I-I don't know, I-I just wanted a chance to see if it could work and well, I miss you and everything s-so. . .I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tonight. . .or at least promise that I can call you?"

Carlos buried his face into the teddy bear's head, already defeated. He looked back at Logan and sighed.

". . .A date?"

"I-I'm a good cook. My friends even bought some fresh ingredients for me to prepare the perfect meal for you."

"Of course they did," Carlos muttered and Logan looked down at the ground.

"You. . .you don't have to come if you don't want to. I don't want it to feel like a sort of pity date-"

"N-No, of course it's not a pity date. I. . .I want to come, honestly," Carlos said, putting on a still rather forced smile and Logan chewed on his lower lip. He awkwardly kicked up his foot, swung his hands back and forth. "So. . .I'll uh. . .come by your place? It's the same apartment building, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Apartment 2B. . .I hope you like steak," Logan said sheepishly and Carlos hid the smile threatening to come over his lips.

"Sure. . .yeah."

* * *

Logan made sure his apartment was clean and kept neat for Carlos' arrival that night, the steak broiling and cooking while he got the potatoes and vegetables cooked until they were steaming. He was debating with himself to light a few candles and maybe put on some music, Carlos already seemed reluctant to the date to begin with and he didn't want to scare him away. He glanced at the clock, the time ticking close to Carlos arriving. He only hoped Carlos would follow through and show up, worry seeping in his heart. What if Carlos stood him up? What if Carlos tries to transfer to a new school and gets out of PalmWoods and Logan will never ever have the chance to get in contact with the Latino again and-

_Ding dong!_

Logan jumped, stumbling quickly over to the door and sucked in a deep breath. He straightened his hair before clearing his throat, opening the doors and letting his eyes fall on Carlos' figure. Carlos was dressed fairly simple, tan jacket and jeans with a white button up underneath. Logan's mouth gaped a bit, his words choked in his throat as Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in?" he asked and Logan nodded his head, stepping aside for the Latino to step inside and smell the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"D-Dinner's almost ready. Can I get you something to drink?" Logan asked and Carlos shook his head. "R-Right," Logan stuttered out, moving into the kitchen to check on the steaks.

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos piped up and Logan looked over his shoulder at Carlos leaning against the kitchen counter. "When exactly did you start feeling this way for me?"

". . .The first call, I guess," Logan quietly murmured and Carlos' eyes widened.

"_That _long ago?"

"W-Well yeah. I mean, even if it _is _your job to be nice to me and help me get off. . .I don't know, I just felt something different with you. I didn't feel boring, I said things to you that I can't even repeat to my own friends without feeling embarrassed about myself," Logan explained and turned over the steaks so they could cook more thoroughly.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. . .I like you a whole lot, Carlos. . .what happened with you and your ex anyways?"

"He was a stalker," Carlos replied with a humorless smile. "Or at least, I called him that. I thought he was cool enough that we could have a relationship outside the phone but he began just a bit too clingy for my tastes. I mean, I want a boyfriend that'll trust me not to go off fucking some other guy. Just because it's my job to _tell _these guys I want sex, that doesn't mean I _really _want it."

". . .Oh." Logan felt like he got punched in the throat, finding it hard to breathe. "Does. . .he still try to get at you?"

"After we broke up? Nope. Heard he found some other guy to be obsessed over. Not my problem anymore. I learned my lesson, I'm not getting with a client. _But_, I _do _sometimes find a client very attractive over the phone. . .and in real life too," Carlos replied softly and Logan swallowed, looking back to see Carlos' smile. "I _do _like you Logan, but I just don't want another boyfriend like before. I still need to be employed by PalmWoods, it brings in more money for my rent than my other job does and. . .I don't know, I just don't want you turning all jealous psychopath and paranoid on me."

"Right, right. . ." Logan murmured and took the steaks out, hot and steaming. "It'll take a while for the food to cool," he mentioned, turning the fire off for the potatoes and vegetables before he felt hands gently slide up his arms. He shuddered at the soft touch, lips on the back of his neck but only at the base before he felt Carlos' entire body press into his back.

"You're a really nice guy, Logan," Carlos murmured and Logan gulped.

"Is that you trying to break it to me gently?"

"No. It's me appreciating how sweet of a guy you are," Carlos said with a little laugh and spun Logan around to face him. He smiled cutely, kissing the tip of Logan's nose before resting his chin into the crook of Logan's neck. Logan closed his eyes and inhaled all of the scents lingering on Carlos' skin, the spices and sweet aromas. Carlos pulled back and looked over at the food on the stove, giving an exaggerated lick of his lips.

"Can't wait to have some of that food, smells _great!_" Carlos chirped and Logan smiled.

"Can't wait for you to enjoy it."

* * *

It's been a long time since Logan had someone over his place to have dinner. It's been a while since he's cooked himself an actually decent meal, it was always something fast so he could get back to work. And it felt good, it felt _great_. Carlos loosened up a lot more over food, smiling and giving little laughs here and there as Logan tried to tell Carlos everything there was to know about him, his little embarrassing stories in high school, his hopes and dreams for being a doctor. His heart never beaten so fast, with such excitement that this was all really happening.

"It's been a while since I had company over dinner," Carlos commented, taking another bite of steak. "And it's been a _long _while since I had some good food for dinner. I need you to show me how to cook," Carlos laughed and Logan smiled.

"I'd love to. . .I'd love to just have the opportunity to spend time and get to know you more," Logan said softly and Carlos' cheeks tinted a light pink.

". . .How did your last relationship end, if you don't mind me asking?" Carlos asked and Logan swallowed some of his potatoes.

"Well. . .I guess I really wasn't all they wanted. If you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of boring."

"I don't think you're boring at all. You're just shy." Carlos began to smile. "I know how much fun you can be. You just need the right kind of person to bring it out of you."

Logan smiled back. "Thanks. . .uh, you need some more drink?" he asked and pointed to Carlos' empty glass.

"I'm fine. . .I actually think I need to get back to my place. I want to get to the theater early tomorrow and it's a major drive to my place from here-"

"You can sleep here if you want," Logan said more fast than he could have thought, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth as Carlos raised an eyebrow and got a humorous smile on his face.

"Are you expecting we're going to fuck tonight, _Logie?_" Carlos asked and Logan blushed, shaking his head furiously.

"N-No! No! Of course not! I would never!" Logan stammered and Carlos laughed.

"I'm just playing with you, Logan. You're _way _too much of a gentleman to try and pull such a naughty little stunt like that," Carlos replied and rose to his feet. "I'll go home, it's fine. But I enjoyed our little dinner, honest. It was the first nice and sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me," Carlos said and moved to Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan's frame and the brunet gave a nervous gulp. Carlos pulled away to lean in and give a kiss to Logan's lips, soft and sweet. His lips felt so plush and so smooth, Logan wanting to have Carlos' mouth over his forever and ever. But they pulled away eventually to take a slow breath of air. Carlos smiled, giving one last peck to his lips before wrapping an arm around Logan's. "Mind walking me to the door?" he asked and Logan shook his head.

He escorted Carlos to the door, not sure if he wanted to let Carlos go just yet. He could convince him somehow, he'll take the couch while Carlos had his bed, and he was sure he had some old clothes that Carlos could wear to sleep. Logan gave Carlos' arm a squeeze as he opened the door, looking to Carlos with worried eyes. "This isn't goodbye, right? I can see you again, right?" Logan asked and Carlos smiled.

"Keep being a gentleman and I don't see any reason for us to _not _be together," Carlos said with a laugh and kissed Logan again, more loving with tongues slipping past each other's lips to kiss deep and slow. Carlos pulled away with their lips making a quiet pop and smiled. "I'll see you around, Logan. . .but don't tell _anyone _what you and your friends know about me and my services. Cause if you do, I'll be forced to cut all ties off from you and I'm sure you don't want that."

Logan imitated locking the side of his jaw and throwing away the key, making Carlos laugh. "Yeah, you're adorable. See ya," Carlos chirped and turned, entering the hall and heading towards the elevator. Logan watched til the phone sex operator got inside and gave him an extra wave good bye. Logan returned the gesture, heart all a flutter.

All hope really _wasn't _lost.

And maybe with just a little bit more patience and time, Carlos will be his.

* * *

_Mehh~_


	5. Chapter 5

"So what is happening in the saga of our little Logie and his sex operator?" James asked, moving to sit down on Kendall's lap and wrap arms around the blond's shoulders. Logan looked up from his paperwork, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth as he gave an unsure shrug.

"Oh well. . .it's. . .going good, I guess-"

"Did you guys fuck yet?" James so bluntly asked and Logan blushed.

"No!"

"Then obviously it's not going good enough," James said with a little shrug and Logan scoffed.

"If Carlos isn't comfortable about sex, then I don't want to rush him into it."

"His entire job _revolves _around sex. What would you be rushing him into?"

"Look, I'm not going to screw this up with Carlos, alright? If he's not ready for us to. . .talk and see each other and do sexual things _physically_, then I have no business rushing him," Carlos said and James gave Kendall a look.

"Seriously? You're so passive, Logan. Carlos is going to get bored with you if you don't act fast," James replied and Logan swallowed.

"You don't think. . .he's bored with me now, do you?" Logan asked quietly and the couple looked at the brunet now beginning to panic. Of course, that must be it. Carlos isn't interested, Carlos got bored with Logan. Carlos found someone else to talk to and confess all his dirty desires and hopes and dreams to, someone more better than Logan. Someone more energetic and more interesting and all around _better _than Logan and the man began to feel sick to his stomach. He saw James get off of Kendall's lap, both of them moving over to sit down and place arms around Logan's back.

"Logan, it's okay. Look, just try and call him up and see where you stand. If he's not interested in a relationship, then you should just let it go. No point in trying to keep ties with someone who obviously doesn't want to do the same for you," Kendall said with a small shrug and Logan sighed.

"But. . .but I want to spend time with him. . .I think I'm in love with him."

Kendall bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't think you're in love with someone you barely know, Logan."

"Well I want to know him," Logan said strongly and the blond sighed, getting up onto his feet.

"Whatever, Logan. Just don't get your heart broken by this guy," Kendall muttered, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and strolled down the hallway toward the bathroom. James looked at Logan, crossing his arms and gave a tilt of the head in the direction his boyfriend had left.

"Don't listen to him, got it? _You _need to show Carlos that you're all up for a romantic experience with him, fucking or not. If you want him, Logan, _go after him_. Don't wait for him to come to you!"

"But I don't want to scare him away! I just. . .I don't know with him. It feels like I'm walking on thin ice and the moment I step wrong, I'll fall through and start drowning. But it already feels like I'm suffocating without hearing his voice in such a long time."

"You sound like a lovesick puppy, stop it," James said with an eyeroll and turned to Logan. "If you want Carlos to like you, to be interested in you, you need to put on the charm. That sexual appeal that he oozes and craves. You need to seduce him into wanting you just as bad as you want him," James said with a crooked smile and Logan blushed.

"I don't know how to seduce."

"How do you guys talk over the phone?" James asked and Logan swallowed.

"I don't know. . .it just happens. We talk, it gets hot and heavy and we. . .yeah. . ." Logan said with a weak sigh and James rolled his eyes once more.

"Come on, he thinks that you're _something _hot. Be that Logan, the one that makes Carlos' toes curl and skin sweat. Be that Logan that makes his heart quiver and mouth moan _begging _for you to touch him," James said with a low whisper and a sultry smile, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Logan swallowed, spotting Kendall walking out from down the hall and the blond scratched the back of his neck.

"James, let's leave Logan alone for the time being. He needs to think," the blond replied and James gave Logan a raise of the eyebrows. He got up, letting his boyfriend wrap an arm around his slim waist and James gave a little smile Logan's way.

"You'll be fine, Logan," James said and Logan only gave a slow nod of the head. He got up and walked the couple out of his apartment, closing the door once they were out and down the hall. He leaned against the wood and closed his eyes, trying to think. Go after Carlos, or just play it safe and wait. But what if playing it safe only pushed Carlos farther away? Or what if pursuing Carlos turns him off and makes Logan appear like some sort of stalker creep? He groaned, he wished things hadn't got so difficult, he wished that he never even called the agency in the first place. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about 'real' Logan screwing up the relationship that 'phone' Logan made.

His eyes popped. Who's to say that 'phone' Logan couldn't work that magic again? Who's to say that maybe all they needed to get back into the spark of things was just a little phone call?

* * *

_Ring! _

_Ring!_

Carlos quickly rushed to grab his cell phone off of the nightstand, naked and wet from the shower and towel clutched in his hand.

"Hello?" Carlos answered.

"_Hey._" He heard Logan's voice on the other line and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Logan? How did you get my number?"

"_I begged Lucy for it_," Logan shamefully admitted and Carlos huffed, cheeks red in embarrassment. He knew Lucy was all for Carlos hooking up with Logan, frankly Lucy found Logan always calling the agency for Carlos rather cute. "_B-Before you think that this is really creepy, I don't want to stalk you. . .just want to talk._"

"Talk about what?" Carlos asked and heard Logan sigh on the other line.

"_You. . .me. . .us. . .the fun things we used to do and maybe how you would want more of that._"

Carlos quirked an eyebrow. "Fun things like. . ."

"_Our phone calls. Remember the first time I called you? How you talked to me? Your voice was so nice and smooth, breathy and innocent, but I just knew you were really a dirty little boy wanting to get off just as bad as I did_," Logan huskily whispered and Carlos pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah. You wanting it just as bad as I did, you wanting me to kiss you just as hard and hungry like we said and me fucking you as hard as you want._"

Carlos gasped. "Logie how _naughty_."

"_You're a naughty boy so why not be naughty right back?_" Logan purred and Carlos pulled his lower lip in between his teeth.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? I never heard you talk like this before."

"_Maybe because I realize that I want to get with you and I need to step up my game to keep you interested._"

Carlos hummed, rather intrigued. "And what else are you planning?"

"_Maybe you could drop by my place and see for yourself?_" Logan asked, for a split second Carlos could hear that timid and shy voice he grown to feel for all this time. He smiled, glancing quickly over to his clock on the nightstand to check how long it might take for him to get over there before he hummed.

"I'll be there in an hour just to see what you're planning on doing to keep me 'interested'."

He heard Logan breathe out a sigh, sexual and relaxed and it made a cool shiver go down Carlos' spine. "_Can't wait_."

* * *

Carlos arrived to the complex an hour like he said, dressed casual and mind buzzing in excitement as to what it was that Logan was planning. He hesitantly chewed his lower lip as he began his descent up the stairs, heart beginning to thud in excitement and in nerves. He didn't truly know why he was nervous, after all, this was Logan. Sweet and gentleman Logan, who's been nothing but kind and respectful towards him. He sighed, he wasn't courteous towards him though, avoiding him for these past few weeks after their little 'date'. And Logan was only doing this to make sure Carlos stayed in his life. . .Logan _really _did love him. But, it was too risky. It would be too complicated, not to mention Carlos was already feeling guilty purring to someone else about all the naughty things he wanted to do and get done to him, almost like he was _cheating_.

It's gone too far and this was a _job_. This was money that Carlos needed to keep living where he was now.

He stopped in front of the door to Logan's apartment, taking in a deep breath. Just tell him that he liked him, Carlos _really _did like him. . .but they just couldn't do this right now.

And with that, he gave a hesitant knock to the door.

He waited for a bit and the door opened, though no one gave a greeting. Carlos quirked an eyebrow, stepping hesitantly inside the apartment. "Logan?" he called out, gently closing the door shut. The moment he did, music began to play slow and soft. Carlos glanced around, not sure where the source of sound was even coming from, nor did he know where Logan even _was_. "Logan, I don't like getting pranks pulled on me," Carlos said warningly, peeking inside the kitchen and then down the hall. No sight of the brunet anywhere. Carlos huffed, glancing down at the coffee table in the living room and saw that there were textbooks open. _Someone _was here, just didn't want to reveal themselves.

"Logan-"

"C-Coming!" Logan finally answered, voice muffled through the bedroom door down the hall and Carlos crossed his arms. He tapped his foot, waiting for the man to show as the bedroom door creaked open. Carlos' eyes widened, watching as Logan slowly made his way down the hall dressed in the most _raunchiest _of school boy uniforms Logan has ever see. Sleeveless white button up shirt with a plaid red bowtie, little khaki shorts with socks pulled up to his knees. Perched on his nose were a pair of round black glasses, shy eyes behind the glass.

Logan stood in front of Carlos, timidly shaking his fingers and swallowing down his nerves while Carlos just stared. The only thing sounding in the apartment was the low music playing from the bedroom until Carlos finally spoke.

And began to laugh.

Logan's cheeks were growing more red with embarrassment as Carlos laughed, trying to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes. "I-I knew this was a stupid idea, I-I'm so sorry for this. I should have, I-"

"Come here, you," Carlos said with a smile, stepping forward and wrapping arms around Logan before he could even run away. Carlos nuzzled his nose against the tip of Logan's, slightly pushing those glasses askew. "You are the most adorable person I've ever met, you know that?"

Logan looked down. "But I don't _want _to be adorable for you. I want to be _sexy _and _wanted_-" Carlos cuts Logan off with a firm kiss to Logan's lips. The sound Logan was about to make is muffled, Carlos working open Logan's mouth for his tongue to slip inside and roll around the wet warmth. Carlos pulled away, resting his forehead against Logan's.

"I _do _want you, Logan. . .I just want to be cautious. . ."

"W-Well what do I have to do for you to trust me?" Logan asked and Carlos looked him in the eye. He gave a gentle smile before he dragged the tips of his fingers down Logan's arm.

"This shirt is so _tight _on you, can you even breathe?" Carlos asked with a little laugh and Logan swallowed nervously.

"It doesn't look strange, does it?"

"Did you want to do some kinky roleplay or something? I should have dressed up as a school dean or a naughty student too," Carlos purred and Logan averted his eyes. Carlos moved to kiss along Logan's jaw and down his throat. "Come on, don't go shy on me now," Carlos murmured into his skin. "I think this is _plenty _sexy. . .did you do something nice in the bedroom too?" Carlos asked and Logan scratched the back of his neck.

"W-Well I-I put together something," he murmured and Carlos hummed, reaching out to take Logan's hand. Carlos lead the way down the hall, feeling Logan's palm beginning to begin to sweat. Carlos pushed open the door that he figured was the bedroom, seeing that Logan had the curtains closed, slow music playing and candles burning. Carlos turned to Logan, the brunet trying his hardest to not feel embarrassed and Carlos smiled.

"Well aren't you a good boy," Carlos whispered, low tone and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Carlos managed to tuck a finger around Logan's bowtie, pulling Logan towards him. "Now get on the bed."

Logan's hands moved to hold Carlos by his waist, instead of Logan getting onto the bed, Logan _threw _Carlos onto the mattress first. Carlos laughed, Logan slowly crawling up above the operator with fogging glasses and red cheeks. "So you're going to take charge?"

Logan wordlessly answered by giving Carlos a hungry kiss. Carlos hummed against Logan's lips, turning his head and feeling the brunet kiss over his jaw and down his throat. Carlos raised his hands, his fingers moving to thread through Logan's hair and scrape his nails at Logan's scalp. He arched upwards from a hard bite on his collarbone, rocking upwards when he felt Logan's bulge against his own. His eyes fluttered, feeling Logan's hands roam up his sides, slightly pushing his shirt askew as he pressed and rolled his thumbs over Carlos' nipples. Carlos pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, pushing Logan up just a bit for him to pull his shirt off and toss the garment over on the ground. Logan smiled, grabbing Carlos' wrists and pinned them far above Carlos' head with both of his hands.

Logan's knees pinned Carlos' waist down, leaning down to trace a tongue down his chest and around to one of Carlos' nipples, licking around the skin of the bud before he flicked his tongue over it. Carlos whimpered, trying to move up to roll against Logan's erection but the brunet held him down, his eyes flickering up to see Carlos' reaction as he swirled his tongue around the bud. "L-Logan~" Carlos moaned, Logan's teeth scraping along it before he bit it and Carlos arched his back. "_Fuck~_"

"Didn't know you liked your nipples played with," Logan murmured and Carlos panted as Logan kissed and rolled his tongue around the bud, sucking on it as Carlos twisted in his grasp.

"Like _everything _played with if we're going to be honest," Carlos breathed, feeling Logan licking downwards. He nipped over Carlos' chest before he dragged his tongue up through Carlos' pit and sucked on the Latino's bicep. "Didn't know you were such a _tease_."

Logan chuckled into his skin. "You're a tease on the phone."

"Am not. I like to get down to it."

"Well I like to take things slow," Logan murmured, dragging his fingers down over Carlos' ribcage. "Feel everything out so I know all the little things that'll make you orgasm so _hard_ you'll be begging for round two."

Carlos groaned at the sound of that, feeling like he was going to burst now if Logan didn't touch him or he didn't touch himself. Logan smiled into his skin, dragging his tongue down through Carlos' pit once more before he slid downwards on Carlos' body. Logan's round glasses were slightly crooked on his nose as he licked around Carlos' navel, holding the Latino's hips down with his hands. Carlos pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching as Logan undid the button of his jeans and pulled them off of his legs. Before Logan could pull of Carlos' underwear and expose his cock, Carlos raised his hand and stopped the brunet.

"You're unfairly overdressed, aren't you?" Carlos asked and Logan blushed, almost like he forgotten that he was still in the schoolboy get up. Carlos bit his thumb. "Strip. _Slowly_," Carlos ordered and Logan swallowed. Carlos scooted back into the headboard of the bed, wrapping his thumbs around the elastic wasteband of his boxer briefs. He played with it, teasingly pulling it down before he pulled it back up again, spreading his legs and rolling his hips against air. "You wanna see?" Carlos asked with a teasing smile. "Strip for me, _Papi_."

Logan growled at that, taking the glasses off and tossed them to the side. He fumbled a bit with his bowtie, nervous fingers trying to quickly undo the tie before he gave up on it and moved to unbutton his shirt. Which, wasn't that much better since Logan's fingers were starting to sweat and his awkwardness was starting to flow through him once again. His eyes kept flickering over to Carlos, worried and panicky as he managed to get undone three buttons. "Need help, Papi?"

"I-I got it," Logan stuttered, settling for just yanking his shirt over his head. It got stuck a bit over his head, Logan feeling the embarrassment rise in his chest. He got it off of him, throwing it to the ground and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Wait," Carlos said and Logan stopped, looking to find Carlos crawling on all fours to the edge of the bed. "I got this one," Carlos purred, slinking off the bed and onto his knees. Logan swallowed, watching as Carlos undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper, grabbing Logan's shorts and underwear to pull down and rest just around Logan's thighs. He pulled Logan's member free, hot and thick in his hand with a little bit of pre-come leaking at the slit and Carlos smiled. "Didn't know how big you were until I blew you at the party," Carlos whispered, flattening his tongue along the broad underside of Logan's cock. The brunet shuddered, feeling Carlos kiss up the shaft before he swirled his tongue around the tip. He felt in the slit, Logan feeling himself growing numb as Carlos finally moved his head down to swallow every inch he could get.

Carlos' nose nuzzled at the base, his fingers moving to hold Logan by his thighs as he pulled back _painfully _slow. Carlos bobbed his head up and down, sometimes his eyes flickering to watch Logan moan and breathe hard. Carlos breathed through his nose, pulling back til only the tip was in the wet warmth before he pulled off. He wrapped a strong hand around Logan's dick, making the brunet slightly jump as Carlos gave a few rough tugs. Carlos smiled, leaning down to lick around Logan's balls and suck on them, continuing to jerk his wrist and tug on Logan's cock.

Logan choked out a moan, knees beginning to buckle as Carlos dragged his tongue back up the shaft, eyes twinkling. "Face fuck?" Carlos asked, mouthing along Logan's heated skin and he swallowed.

"W-What?"

Carlos smiled, taking Logan in his mouth again and guiding Logan's hands to the back of his head. It took Logan a moment to understand, and with a heated blush, he began to slowly thrust forward into Carlos' mouth. He watched Carlos' eyes flutter close, the Latino moving a hand down to palm himself through his underwear. Logan panted, feeling himself slide and move in Carlos' mouth, his throat accommodating his girth and size with ease. Carlos moaned around it, his hand now sliding into his briefs to tug and stroke himself while Logan continued to thrust his hips faster and faster, sweat rolling down the side of his brow.

Logan didn't remember when he closed his eyes and began to lose himself in the ecstasy of Carlos' mouth and tongue and teeth occasionally scraping along the underside of his dick, but they popped open when Carlos squirmed out of his grasp and mouth popped off of his dick. Carlos stood onto his feet, smiling as he pulled his underwear off and his erection sprung free. "Don't want you coming yet."

"Why not?" Logan asked, rather breathless and Carlos smiled. He turned and crawled onto the mattress, ass on perfect display for Logan and the brunet could feel his mouth watering at the sight. Carlos arched his back, spreading his legs as he looked over his shoulder.

"Cause I want you to do it in me, so I can feel it filling me up and dripping down my thighs," Carlos purred and Logan felt he could have came right there. Logan swallowed, moving onto the bed and ran his fingers up the back of Carlos' legs.

"Are you clean?"

"You can't get STD's through the phone, Logan," Carlos said and Logan blushed.

"I-I mean-"

"I know what you meant, I'm just playing with you," Carlos said with a wink. "I got tested a month ago, negative. And since I haven't fucked anyone or did anything remotely sexual other than play with a vibrator and sucked you off, I think I'm still good. How about you?"

"I'm clean," Logan murmured, pushing Carlos' ass up and spreading the tan cheeks to marvel at the entrance still tightly puckered. "Fuck," he breathed, dragging his tongue and licking a wet stripe over Carlos' entrance. Carlos shuddered under his touch, slightly squirming on the bed as Logan swirled the tip of his tongue around the rim before he licked another stripe over it.

"L-Logan," Carlos panted out and arched his back, his hands grabbing at Logan's pillows as the brunet surged his tongue forward into the tight heat. "_Fuck!_ _Logan!_" Carlos cried out, Logan dipping his tongue in and out, licking around the rim before he blew a hot stream of air over the clenching entrance, nice and wet and _god_, Logan just wanted to get in there _now_. He sat on his knees as Carlos looked over his shoulder. "Lube, got it?"

And that was when Logan slammed a hand on his face. He knew he forgot something! Carlos sighed. "Get my pants and check the back pockets," he instructed and Logan raised an eyebrow. He crawled off the bed, sifting through the pile of clothes on the floor until he found Carlos' jeans. He dug in the back pocket, eyes widening in surprise to find a small bottle of lube and a few flavored condoms. He turned to Carlos on the bed, holding the items in between his fingers.

"Did you know-"

"Of course not, but you never know when you might have spontaneous sex," Carlos said and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone."

"Like I said, you never know," Carlos said with a shrug and winked. "Are you going to finger me or should I do it myself?" Carlos asked and Logan licked his lips. He popped open the cap, drizzling the cool substance over his fingers before he closed it and placed it down on the side of his leg. Logan leaned forward, sliding two lubed up fingers between Carlos' cheeks and Carlos moaned. He slowly rocked back, Logan giving a swat over Carlos' ass and making the operator squeak high in his throat.

"Don't be so eager," Logan said with a little smile, running his fingers over Carlos' twitching entrance and Carlos groaned, ducking his head down into the pillows. Logan bit his lower lip, easing one finger inside and felt Carlos clenching tight around him like a vice. He rubbed along the inner walls, watching Carlos' back muscles clench as he moved the finger deeper and deeper.

"Another one," Carlos mumbled into the pillows and Logan nodded, running his free hand down Carlos' spine. His skin was _extremely _hot, Carlos letting out a shudder before Logan managed to wriggle a second finger in. He must have pressed against Carlos' prostate, since the Latino instantly spread his legs wider and gave a keening whimper. Logan breathed slow, beginning to scissor and thrust his fingers in and out the entrance, watching Carlos' hole constrict and redden around the two digits. He listened to Carlos' little 'oohs' and 'aahs', adding a third finger when Carlos began to fuck back on them.

Carlos growled deep in his throat. "Fuck, just _fuckkk_. Do it. Just fuck me, I'm going to burst," Carlos panted, his hand slinking down underneath him to grab his cock and stroke it. Logan spanked Carlos again, Carlos choking out a moan but releasing his grip on his erection anyways. Logan smiled, pulling his fingers out and away to watch as Carlos' entrance constricted around nothing. He leaned down, giving one last wet lick over the hole before he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. Logan lathered up his own dick, giving a shuddered breath as he rubbed his thumb over the leaking head. He gripped his cock at the base, gently pressing up Carlos' entrance. Carlos sighed, slowly rocking and rubbing back on it as Logan eased his way inside.

Carlos felt so _good_, Logan's eyes practically bulging out of his head as he felt Carlos' heat encasing and squeezing around his length. He moaned, grabbing a tight hold of Carlos' hips as he bottomed out, down til his hips were firm against Carlos' ass and Logan was slumped over the Latino's back.

"Such a big dick," Carlos breathed, turning his head just enough for Logan to see the smile on his face, his fingers tangled in the bedsheets. Logan gave a shaky breath, leaning back up as he gripped Carlos' hips again.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Just go slow," Carlos breathed and Logan nodded. He pulled his hips back, feeling his length drag against Carlos' inner walls and he moaned, shuddering a breath as he pushed back in just as slow. His eyes were focused on Carlos' entrance, watching the hole constrict around him, accommodating his girth and length. He pulled back til only the tip was sheathed inside of Carlos before he plowed forward nice and hard, earning a loud shout from the operator.

Logan licked the corner of his mouth, increasing in speed as a wet skin on skin slapping sound occurred. Logan slumped over Carlos' back once again, hips moving fast and quick, sliding along Carlos' body as he listened close to the Latino's erratic breathing. Carlos' was fisting the sheets, his eyes closed and his lower lip pulled in between his teeth. Logan tucked his chin into the crook of Carlos' neck, giving a few hard rolls of his body and thrusts that made Carlos choke out a moan. "Harder," Carlos breathed, Logan giving a low growl in his throat as he placed a hand around the back of Carlos' neck.

He braced himself up a little bit better on his knees, Carlos arching his back and rocking back on the brunet's length as he tried to snake a hand underneath them both to grab at his dick. Logan's arms wrapped around Carlos' torso, grabbing the male and pulling him up. Logan fell back, Carlos managing to catch himself and brace himself upwards on his hands as Logan ran his hands down Carlos' ribcage to his hips. Carlos looked over his shoulder down at Logan, giving him a flirty and lusty little smile as he spread his legs wider. "I was going to ask to ride you too."

"Then get to it, 'Litos," Logan purred and Carlos smiled. He leaned forward, Logan getting a _great _view of his length inside of Carlos as he raised up nice and slow before lowering himself. Carlos breathed nice and deep, bouncing faster and quicker on Logan's lap, the brunet propping himself on his elbows to watch the show.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking _great _you feel?" Carlos panted, giving a croak of Spanish words as the tip of Logan's cock hit his prostate. He ducked his chin down to his chest, grabbing his own leaking dick hard up against his stomach.

"If you're going to be getting yourself off while riding me, I want to see it," Logan said and Carlos looked over his shoulder, sheepish smile on his lips as he spun around and Logan ran his hands up Carlos' heated thighs. Carlos rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from Logan's mouth and a pant of Carlos' name, the Latino's movements taking his breath away as they both made the bed squeak and rock underneath.

"Such a liar thinking you're not some sexy guy," Carlos whispered, hands braced on both sides of Logan's head. Logan responded by dragging his fingers up Carlos' chest, grabbing both of his nipples to pull at and Carlos cried out Logan's name. Logan rubbed his thumb over the nubs before he wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled him low for a kiss. Their tongues rolled around, hot and with the taste of sweat still lingering on both of their lips but there was a little taste of something else. A taste of each other's essence, pure Logan and pure Carlos.

Carlos pulled back with just a little 'pop', his forehead resting against Logan's. "What can I say?" Logan breathed, feeling his lower stomach beginning to tighten slightly, the feeling of an oncoming orgasm creeping down his spine. "You make me sexy."

Carlos kissed Logan again, fast and hungry. "Ditto," he breathed and Logan smiled against his lips. He slipped his hand in between their bodies, grabbing hold of Carlos' dick to thumb the leaking slit and Carlos keened, tangling his fingers in Logan's sweating hair. Carlos ducked his head into the crook of Logan's neck, biting down hard on Logan's skin and made Logan hiss at the feel. "Fuck me through it," Carlos breathed before he grunted and cried out Logan's name, Logan feeling Carlos clench around him nice and _hot _and _tight_ as he came in fast spurts over Logan's working fist and onto Logan's chest.

Logan continued to thrust into Carlos' spent body, feeling Carlos shuddering over him and under his touch. Carlos dragged his fingers from Logan's scalp down the side of his face, fingertips tickling his jaw as he let out a sigh. "Come in me, I want to feel you do it," Carlos breathed and Logan let his eyes flutter closed and his body relax. His legs quaked and his breath caught in his chest, holding onto Carlos tight and stilling his hips against his ass as he felt himself release inside the man above him. He heard Carlos whimper, other hand tightening in his hair as Logan let out a few grunts with the last one a gentle whisper of Carlos' name.

They lied like that, both on top of each other, sweating and trying to catch their breath. Logan could feel his semen dripping down his softening length, only letting his eyes flutter open when he felt Carlos smile into his cheek and gave him a kiss. "And you _don't_ have a boyfriend?" Carlos asked and Logan swallowed, feeling that shyness coming over him once again.

"No, I don't."

Carlos scoffed. "Charming, gentleman, and _great_ in bed, you _should _have a boyfriend."

"Well. . .would you take me up on that offer?" Logan asked and Carlos glanced up at him. Logan's cheeks began to flush red. "I-I know you don't want to get into another relationship and stuff cause of your work, and I know you need both jobs to pay for your bills. B-But if you become my boyfriend, you can come live here with me. I mean, I have a spare bedroom anyways that's not being used. I can cook your dinners, we're close to the campus, a-and I'll give you your space if you need it. And-" Logan was cut off from Carlos' lips pressing against his own.

"Let's talk about my moving arrangements later," Carlos murmured, rolling off and out of Logan, giving a little sigh. "Can I use your shower to clean up? Or maybe we could clean each other up?" Carlos asked and Logan blinked.

"W-Wait, so you _do _want to move in with me?"

"Let's discuss this _after _our shower," Carlos said, shakily getting onto his feet. Logan stood up, steadying Carlos by holding his waist and Carlos wrapped arms around Logan's shoulders. Carlos gave Logan a small smile. "You're such a gentleman. . .that's why I always looked forward to getting a call from you," Carlos murmured before he kissed the underside of Logan's jaw. Logan blushed before he rubbed his thumb over Carlos' hipbone.

"Let's get cleaned up, 'Litos."

* * *

"You sure he'll agree to this?" James asked, Kendall tugging him down the hallway to Logan's apartment. The blond glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"Look, we're going to be supportive of him and we're going to help him out. And you _said _you'll go double dating with Logan and the guy I picked for him," Kendall said sternly and James groaned.

"But I _hate _double dates. We can't fool around underneath the table with two people _right _across from us," James whined and Kendall ignored his boyfriend, knocking on the door. "What if he doesn't want to give up on this Carlos thing?"

"Well he needs to. It's obvious Carlos isn't serious about him and he doesn't-" Kendall stopped when the door opened, seeing Logan standing there in his underwear, hair slightly messed up and groggy expression on his face. Kendall and James looked him over once before their eyes settled on Logan's face. "Are we coming at a bad time?"

"Hmm? No, it's alright guys, come on in," Logan mumbled, stepping aside to allow James and Kendall inside. James spotted two cups of hot tea on the table, Logan taking one of them with him to the couch to sit down. He crooked an eyebrow, Kendall not noticing as he clasped his hands together.

"Me and James figured you would like to accompany us to dinner and maybe some pool?" Kendall asked and Logan took a sip of his tea.

"You know I don't like to tag along cause you just want me to get out of the apartment-"

"But it's a double date! I happen to know this very cute, very _nice_ guy that works down at the library who I'm sure is a perfect match for you," Kendall said with a grin and Logan took another sip of his tea.

"Thanks but I'm fine, I don't need to go," Logan said simply and Kendal frowned.

"Look, me and James don't-" Kendall stopped, hearing something down the hall and both he and James turned, eyes widening when they spotted Carlos strolling into the living room in just his underwear as well. Carlos glanced over at the two of them, giving a playful wave as he grabbed the other cup of tea.

"Hey!" Carlos chirped, James giving a hesitant wave as his eyes raked over Carlos' body before they began to dart back and forth between Logan and Carlos confused.

"Is that my underwear?" Logan asked nonchalantly and Carlos looked down, giving a shrug.

"Maybe. I put all of our clothes and the sheets in the washing machine so I just grabbed what I could find. I would have came in here naked if I didn't hear your friends talking," Carlos said, giving a little smile to Kendall and James that were still staring confused and jaws dropped. Carlos looked back at Logan, his eyes growing gentle and sultry. "I'll let you talk, see you in the bedroom later?"

Logan smiled from behind his mug, Carlos doing the same as he took a sip and casually walked back down the hall like he did before. All was quiet until James managed to shake himself from his stupor.

"You guys fucked?!" James shouted and Kendall gave his boyfriend a hit in his stomach. James shot the blond a glare as Logan gave a little shy laugh.

"Well we. . .I invited him over and things just fell into place. . .I asked him to move in with me and he said yes," Logan said with a breathtaking sigh, so filled with admiration for the man down the hall waiting for him. Kendall bit his lower lip.

"He agreed to it? It's all fine between you two? This isn't some sort of phase or-"

"He agreed to it. And. . .I think things are going to be just fine between us," Logan said softly and James gave a grin.

"Glad to hear that. Cause if we're going to be honest, the pick Kendall had for you was a total _bore_," James said and Kendall nudged his boyfriend once again. Logan laughed, setting his cup down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well I'm sure Carlos would like to hang out and get to know you better. Maybe some other time?"

"Maybe. . .we'll let him and you. . .yeah," Kendall murmured, embarrassed blush on his cheeks as James laced his fingers with the blond's. Logan nodded, getting up and letting them out, watching them walk down the main hallway til they were out of sight before he closed the door and turned with a warm sigh. He walked down his own hallway to the bedroom where Carlos was curled up on the stripped down bed.

"They're already gone?" Carlos asked and Logan nodded, crawling onto the bed to lie down beside the operator. He wrapped arms around Carlos' frame, tucking his chin on Carlos' shoulder with a satisfied sigh. "Do you think they'll like me? I know I probably pissed them off over how I treated you."

"Things are going to be okay. Maybe we all can hang out some time and they'll grow to love you," Logan mumbled, breathing in Carlos, taking in how perfectly they fit together side by side. Carlos placed his tea down on the nightstand beside the bed before he turned into Logan's embrace. "Guess you're right. . .will it work out? You and me?"

"I'd like to think it will," Logan said softly and looked at Carlos. "Do you think it'll work out?"

Carlos smiled, leaning up to kiss Logan's chin. "I think it will. . .'m tired."

Logan rubbed his hand over Carlos' arm, watching as Carlos' eyes fluttered closed and the Latino only snuggled more into Logan's body, absorbing his warmth and a light snore floating from his parted lips only a few minutes later. Logan smiled, letting his eyes fall closed as well and savor the moment of finally having someone in his arms to hold, to kiss.

To love.

* * *

Three months later as Logan exited his class and checked his phone, spotting the little message Carlos (and Logan always stopped to pause and smile at the title _Boyfriend _right next to Carlos' name) had sent him while he was still in class. He pulled the text message open, his eyes going wide at a picture Carlos had snapped of him on their bed, naked and winking suggestively at the camera before he looked at the message attached to the photo.

**ever tried sexting? ;)**

* * *

_Soooooo, yeah._

_I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish this story, but a review for the last chap kinda shook me up and I really didn't know how to end this thing. To be honest, for this entire story I didn't really care? Like, this story just came out of a fun little conversation and I wasn't taking it seriously and it wasn't supposed to go more than two chapters. I was expecting ten reviews, twenty at most, it was just a silly little smutty smut Cargan. Instead, I got caught off-guard by the overwhelming response and I guess I was writing for the heck of writing and not necessarily for the plot (there wasn't even a plot, that's how basic this story is). I didn't plan anything, I didn't really have a well thought out resolution and that's probably why this chapter and last chapter kinda sucked. I blame myself for underestimating demand and my own inadequacy in writing for the quality of this story. It probably could have been much better, maybe even to the length of a normal fic, but I never had the same passion for Call Me, Beep Me like I did for the other stories. It was just supposed to be a fun simple story on the side and I was just indifferent._

_. . .So yeah._

_ANYWAYS, what's going to happen after this is: **No there will not be a sequel**. I have other plans for Cargans but a continuation of this one isn't one. Hopefully I can put out a one-shot (or five-parter, I'm not sure how I want to format it) of Cargan in the 1960s/1970s along with its multi-chaptered prequel. But I mainly wanted to finish Call Me, Beep Me because I've said in the past that I'll begin writing Kames fics in March. And I've been kind of messing around with this one fic that's been rewritten, re-conceptualized and I only can hope it'll be good since I feel like I still haven't wrote that ONE Kames fic just yet. I can't give a date, or even a title (though I'm leaning more towards 'Young Folk') but I guess it's a Breakfast at Tiffany's/Life Aquatic of Steve Zissou/Moonrise Kingdom/That Thing You Do inspired fic. There's also the dystopian Kames and a Zack and Miri inspired Kames too (but those won't come out til later, or until another fic finishes which hopefully will be Painting Graffiti on Apples). (Plus some Kenlos fics but that's another story. Literally)_

_Sorry that Call Me, Beep Me ended so badly. Had I knew so many people were going to like it, I would have tried to make it a more quality fic. Sorry._


End file.
